Chained To You
by DamonsMuse83
Summary: Hauntingly beautiful twin sisters are sold by their recently widowed father and are sent on very different paths at the young age of 17. When level-headed Elena is purchased by a mysterious man with haunting blue eyes she quickly falls into a world of lust that feels impossible to escape. Will Elena be able to resist the seduction of her master? Will she want to?. AU/Delena/Mature
1. Chapter 1: The Last Days of Innocence

_**Chained To You**_

"_The most satisfying pleasure is often the most sinful, and the deepest of love is always the most painful."_

_**A Delena Fan-fiction by:**_

_**DamonsMuse83**_

_**A/N: Welcome to my first published fan fiction! I have been writing silently for a long time, but finally decided to throw something out there and see what everyone thought. This fan-fiction is definitely 100 percent Delena and 100 percent naughty lol. This fiction is first set in the 1800's in Bulgaria, England, and America. This fiction does not follow the exact story line of the Vampire Diaries, but the characters are written in character and I have tried to stay as true to how they would behave as possible. The only difference is it is set in a different era and it is an AU fic. Please note that in this fiction we are dealing with a more Season 1 Damon, a quite innocent Elena, and some very awesome Originals. Characters will change as the story progresses of course, but this is where we start. Also please note this story has a STRONG M rating for lots of lemons including rough play and kink. Please read and review my work if you can so that I can improve and also I love to hear any feedback you all might have. I plan to update regularly and hope you all enjoy. Thanks! Happy Holidays! -DamonsMuse83**_

_**Chapter One: The Last Days of Innocence**_

_**November 1885**_

**Elena's POV:**

The early winter's fresh fallen snow hung heavy on the ledge just outside of my small shared second floor bedroom window, and lit up the quaint expanse of my family's struggling yet humble little farm just below where I sat. My twin sister lay leisurely on the bed just opposite of me thumbing through the pages of one of the only books that she owned, and I sat peacefully studying the space around me during the only restful time of my day that my taxing work schedule allowed. November had just begun only a few days before, and as if our farm hadn't been suffering enough after the war, the cold winter conditions definitely weren't helping matters at all when it came to making ends meet. On top of my family's incredibly dire financial situation, the year behind us personally hadn't been much better in the slightest. Only a few months before, my mother who both my sister and I had been extremely close with, had passed away of an illness that we hadn't even known that she had because of our inability to be able to afford to see our town's doctor more than once a year. My once incredibly vibrant mother had went from healthy and working every day of the week to bedridden and barely able to speak in the span of only a few short weeks. By the time that we had been able to get her to the doctor to figure out exactly what it was that was wrong, we had been told that we were too late. She had lived one more month after the cryptic diagnosis that the doctor had solemnly given us, and then shortly after that she had been buried just a mile off of our property next to my older brother who had passed away nearly eighteen years before.

Despite the loss that we had experienced over the past year of our lives, not everything around my family was as grim as it might have sounded from the unfortunate inner musings of my chaotic mind. Just a few months before, my father had invited my aunt to stay with us for a while in order to help with some of the work that my mother had once taken care of, and thankfully for all of us, she had eagerly accepted his desperate invitation. My aunt was incredibly kind and looked almost identical to my mother, and even though she had only been able to stay for a short while, in that time both my sister and I learned English and also how to read. After my aunt had left to return home to her own family, my father had picked up a few odd jobs in town which enabled us to eat two full meals a day, and my sister to gain back the nearly ten pounds that she had lost since my mother had passed away. Unfortunately, at the end of October my father's newfound jobs were cut in order to help the city save money that the government insisted they needed in order to survive. Ever since then my family had quickly returned to barely one meal a day, and I had quickly returned to sneaking my sister my food in order to keep her as healthy as I possibly could.

"Elena?" My sister finally called toward me, jarring me from my thoughts and turning my attention to her almost immediately. I smiled as I focused in on her small frame curled up around her book and cup of warm water laying just on the edge of her bed.

"Bored of reading already, Katerina?" I asked as turned further toward her and away from the cool press of my bedroom's only window. Katerina shook her head as she set her book down at her feet, and then bit down on her bottom lip just before pulling herself up to sit.

"No, not bored. Elena, did Papa tell you that he was taking us into town with him tomorrow?" She asked in a curious voice as her dark brown eyes met mine from across the space between us. I nodded as I smoothed my hands over my thin flannel nightgown that had thankfully survived yet another winter in my care, and then slowly released a deep breath.

"Yes, he mentioned something yesterday when we were walking in from the fields. I think that he is selling some old farm equipment at one of the auctions." I answered remembering the incredibly short conversation that I had with my father about our scheduled trip the day before.

"They usually do not hold the auctions on Thursday mornings. I think that something is wrong, and I think that maybe we should ask not to go." Katerina said as she brushed a handful of her chestnut colored curls over her shoulder, and then looked down toward her knees. I stared at the mirror image of myself in my twin sister's face for a moment as I mulled over her words in my head, and then bit down gently on my bottom lip. _Why was she so worried? What harm would come just from going into town?_

"I'm sure that everything is fine, Katerina, do not worry. If Papa has asked us to go into town with him then he must need us for something, and we should be there to help him. It will only be for a few hours, and just remember, that is a few hours we won't have to spend in the fields." I answered with a smile as I pushed myself up from my seat on the window sill and began moving toward my bed. Katerina stood up quickly and grabbed my arm tightly with one of her thin hands as she pulled me tightly to her.

"I must worry, and you should worry too. Something is wrong and I don't think that we should go. Papa has been acting out of sorts lately and I think that it is regarding our trip tomorrow. We have not had a full supper in weeks and suddenly we had one tonight? Then he insists that we bathe thoroughly and wants us to wear our Sunday dresses? Elena, something is wrong." She pleaded in a voice slightly louder than she had used before as she stared at me with desperate eyes and continued to cling to my arm. I turned slightly toward my sister, and then reached out and touched the side of her head gently with my hand. My sister had always been far more untrusting than I had, and also quite a bit more emotional. I always attempted to be strong for others, but Katerina seemed to always only be strong for the two of us, which at times we both desperately needed.

"If something was wrong I am sure that Papa would tell us. He has been very honest with us about everything since Mama passed in June. I'm sure that he just needs our help, and that will be the end of it. Do not worry yourself, Katerina. Everything will be alright." I said in a reassuring voice that even I now did not believe as I began to feel the doubt raising inside of my own mind. Katerina sighed as she finally released her grip on my arm, and then turned her eyes down to the wooden floor beneath us.

"I hope that you are right, Elena, but I myself do not believe him one bit." She said softly as she slowly turned back toward her bed, and then took a few careful steps away from me. I sighed as I faked a smile and attempted to push the fear that she had so quickly instilled in me out of my mind.

"I am always right, Katerina. Now, sit down so that I can get those knots out of your hair before the morning. Papa won't take us anywhere looking as if we had just come from the fields." I said with a small halfhearted laugh as I quickly retrieved the silver hairbrush from my bedside table, and then made my way toward my now casually seated sister. Katerina sighed as she mumbled under her breath quietly and then eventually gave into me just as the snow finally once again began to fall onto the mountains.

The early morning sun rose quickly over the small city of _Byala_ that I had called home for the past seventeen years, and once it had, I quickly began to feel the doubt that I had acquired the night before grow even stronger inside of me. It was barely even five o'clock in the morning when Katerina and I had been awoken by my father, and were then immediately instructed to get dressed and prepare ourselves for our trip into our city's small downtown. Carefully, I dressed myself in my only acceptable navy blue Sunday dress, and then I slipped on a pair of my mother's high heeled shoes that she had saved from her days when she had courted my father. Afterward, I applied a small amount of rouge and lipstick that my sister and I had shared for the past year, and then sparingly applied some perfume that my aunt had brought us when she had visited. I then pulled my stick straight hair up into decorative pins on the top of my head, and then meticulously curled my sister's hair with a hot iron once she had finally finished getting ready shortly after me.

"It is time to go girls." My father said hastily once he finally reappeared nearly an hour later at our bedroom door wearing one of his best jackets and matching hat. I smiled as I looked at him and remembered the days from my childhood when he had been dressed in such a way quite a lot and all of the happy moments that we had shared when farming had still been quite a profitable occupation.

"You look wonderful, Papa." I said finally turning away from my sister's hair and then reaching down toward my neatly made bed for my overcoat. My father swallowed thickly as he smiled softly and then looked down solemnly at the worn floorboards beneath his feet.

"We are late." He said quietly as he slowly turned away from me and then motioned toward the upstairs hall. I nodded as I turned back toward Katerina and felt fear wash over me in a small wave once I saw the distressed look that plagued her beautiful face. My sister swallowed as she retrieved her overcoat from her bed as well, and then moved toward me with fear in her eyes.

"We are right behind you, Papa." Katerina answered softly as she nodded carefully toward me. I swallowed as I faked a smile and then slowly followed my father out of my bedroom and downstairs out of our home.

The ride into the main downtown business area of our small city was about twenty minutes by carriage from our home just on the outskirts of town, but would have been barely ten had we been able to afford taking the train. The minutes passed by like hours as my sister and I sat in silence waiting for whatever was to come once we arrived at our unknown destination, and even though the trip was far bumpier, I was thankful for the extra time we gained not taking the train so that I could attempt to sort through my frantic thoughts. Ever since we had climbed into the carriage at our home, I had asked my father multiple times where it was that we were going, but he never seemed to be able to hear my question as he guided us silently down the dirt roads of our rural community. My sister sat silently shaking next to me as we neared our city's downtown, but finally about a few miles out, she finally voiced her concern to me in our native language.

"English, Katerina. You will speak English." My father interjected in a harsh tone immediately after Katerina had whispered her fears against the side of my ear, and caused a surprising jump from me the second that the words left his lips. I swallowed as I heard the anger mixed with fear in my father's voice drift through the carriage around me and the unusual tone in his voice caused goose bumps to cover my chilled skin in an instant.

"Papa, will you please just tell us where we are going? Katerina is frightened." I begged as I attempted to protect my sister while at the same time also put my own fears at rest. My father sighed from his seat in front of us, and then he slowly shook his head.

"It is none of you girls' concern. We are simply meeting a man that is going to help us, that is all." He reassured as he tightened his jaw into a hard line, and then guided the carriage onto a smaller side road. I swallowed thickly inside of my throat at the mysterious answer that my father had given, and then straightened myself slightly in my seat.

"Who is this man, and how is he going to help us?" I asked attempting to test the boundaries that I knew were far behind where I was currently treading. My father cleared his throat as he tightened his hands on the reigns that he held in his hands, and then slowly found the courage to speak.

"It would be wise of you not to ask so many questions, Elena. Silence will get you into a lot less trouble." He answered quickly. Slowly, I turned back toward my sister who was staring straight ahead of her in complete fear and suddenly I felt her same fear immediately claim me as well. My father had told the two of us that we did not know when to be quiet ever since we had been children, and even in our seventeenth year of life we obviously still hadn't learned our lesson.

"Papa..." I started once again, but this time my sister's head turned toward me and then shook in a manner in which I knew meant that I should finally keep quiet. Katerina swallowed as she faked a smile, and then reached out and grabbed my hand tightly with hers.

"Hush, save your breath sister." She said softly as she squeezed my hand. I nodded as I stared into the mirror image of myself sitting before me, and then released a deep sigh. In that moment we both knew that we were in trouble. Unfortunately, we did not understand the full extent of the word's true meaning enough to prepare ourselves for what was still yet to come.

Just as the sun had finally moved over the mountains, my father's carriage came to a stop in front of a small building just on the edge of the business district of _Byala _that had been vacant for nearly the past ten years. Slowly, my father climbed down from his seat, and then assisted in ushering my sister and myself into the building that to my knowledge had last been used as some sort of a refurbished warehouse. My legs shook beneath me as I walked slowly in through the main entrance of the building clutching my sister's hand, and then I suddenly felt a slight sense of relief once I saw a tall thin woman with kind eyes appear from the other side of the room.

"You must be Mr. Petrova." The woman said with a smile as she eagerly approached us, and then quickly reached out and formally shook my father's hand. My father nodded as he finally released the kind woman's hand, and then seemed to stare at her in confusion while she addressed him as if she herself was a man.

"Yes, I am. I am here to meet a Mr. Lockwood." He said in a slow slightly uncertain tone of voice. The woman with kind eyes and light brown hair smiled once again as she nodded politely.

"Yes, Mr. Lockwood is my husband. I have accompanied him on this trip in order to be of assistance. These must be your girls." She said as she turned her eyes toward Katerina and me with a wide smile, and slightly forced excitement. My father nodded as he stepped closer and then pointed in my direction.

"Yes, this is Elena and her twin sister Katerina." He said formally as he nodded. The woman stepped slightly closer toward me and then looked between my sister and myself. _Her smile suddenly terrified me._

"They are exquisite, Mr. Petrova. My husband will be very pleased." She said warmly. My heart instinctively sped up inside of my chest and I immediately took a quick step back toward my sister. Katerina tightened her grip on my hand and then reassured me tenderly in our native language so to not let the obviously American woman in front of us understand what it was that we were saying.

"English!" My father barked in a loud whisper without looking back at us, but still immediately getting his point across. I jumped in my place on the pavement in fear, and then looked down nervously toward my feet. _Something was definitely wrong, Katerina had been right._

The four of us stood in silence as the woman only a few feet away from me stared at us in what appeared to be a mixture between admiration and pity before I finally heard the clatter of a man's dress shoes on the floor behind me. I sucked in a deep terrified breath as I waited for the man in question to appear and then swallowed thickly once I saw him finally come into view.

"Mr. Petrova, I am so sorry to keep you waiting. I see that you found me alright?" The man that now stood in front of me asked as he smoothed his thick hands over his dark gray business suit, and then ran his fingers quickly through his short dark brown hair.

"Yes, I have lived in this town my entire life, Mr. Lockwood. It is not hard to find the only space around that has been vacant for years." My father replied sharply as he tightened his jaw. Mr. Lockwood nodded as he took a step closer toward where my family stood, and then turned his eyes toward me and my sister. Katerina squeezed my hand tightly in hers.

"You were being modest when you said that your daughters were beautiful." The man said as he ran his cold eyes over my sister and me just before he finally turned back toward his wife. Mrs. Lockwood nodded as her jaw tightened, it was obvious that she did not appreciate the attention that we were getting.

"They take after their mother." My father said quickly as he dropped his gaze down to the floor in what almost looked like shame. I turned toward him and felt my nerves come to life beneath my skin as I saw the fear in his dark tired eyes.

"Obviously. Now, is the amount that we previously agreed upon still to your liking?" Mr. Lockwood asked in an incredibly condescending tone as he ran his eyes over me carefully once again. I shuttered as I felt my heart move faster inside of my chest. _What amount and for what?_

"Yes, Sir. They will have a better life, won't they? In England?" My father asked as he kept his eyes down toward the floor. My head snapped up just as fast as my sister's did, and suddenly our fearful ladylike demeanor changed.

"England? Papa what are you talking about?" Katerina yelled beating me to the emotional outburst and dropping my hand quickly from hers. My father did not move as my sister quickly approached him.

"Katerina, hush. I am doing this for you and your sister's own good." He said through his teeth as he began tapping his tattered dress shoes against the pavement beneath him. I stepped up closer toward my sister and turned my attention toward Mr. Lockwood in desperation.

"What is for our own good? What is he doing?" I begged as I felt my limbs begin to shake and my mouth go completely dry in an instant. Mr. Lockwood licked his lips and then leaned back slightly on his heels. He seemed to be thinking very carefully about something for a moment and then he finally spoke.

"Your father and I have worked out a deal that is going to tremendously help your family, sweetheart. I am going to give your father a large sum of money to pay off the debt of your farm, and then you and your sister are going to come to England with me to work for a little while in return. The work will not be...difficult as I am sure what you have been forced to do in this wasteland has been much worse, and because of it your family will survive another year." He explained slowly with a smile that made my stomach turn just at the sight of it. I shook my head as I turned back toward my father in a crazed disbelief.

"Papa, please do not send us away. Katerina and I can work here, for you. We can make it just like we always have. You don't have to do this." I pleaded as I took a few steps forward and then reached out for my father's hand. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around mine and then eventually he lifted his head.

"Elena, my love. This is what has to be done. We are on the brink of starvation and there is no end in sight. The farm is not producing what it needs to and you and your sister are getting thinner by the day. This man will take care of you. You will have a better life there." He whispered as he stared into my eyes. I shook my head as I felt tears beginning to rise in my eyes and then slowly licked my painfully dry lips.

"We will not have a better life without you, Papa. Please." I begged as I finally felt the first of my tears slip down my cheek and then drop onto my chest. My father shook his head and then slowly released my hand.

"Elena, my wife and I will take good care of you as you get settled in your new home. This is a very good move that your father has made. He is taking care of you and your sister and at the same time saving your home. You will be able to write to your father whenever you like and soon I'm sure we can arrange some visits. Everything will be alright." Mr. Lockwood said reassuringly in a kind voice as he stepped closer to where I still stood shaking. I swallowed as I finally moved away from my father and then quickly once again grabbed my sister's hand.

"Do you promise me that at least Katerina and I will stay together?" I asked in a defeated voice as I lifted my eyes up to the man holding my fate (as well as a very thick envelope) in his large hand. Mr. Lockwood smiled a sickening smile, and then nodded slowly.

"Ms. Petrova, you have my word." He said slowly. I nodded as I turned back toward Katerina who stood in what appeared to be a dazed shock beside me, and did the only thing that I knew how to do. I tried my best to take care of her.

"Papa won't lose the house if we go, Katerina. If we stay..." I started as I felt a lump form inside of my throat prohibiting my next words from leaving my lips. Katerina shook her head as her eyes widened, and tears brimmed just over her thick lashes.

"No! No, Elena! We are not leaving our home to do God knows what in a country where we have never been! No! I will not go and neither will you!" Katerina yelled as she pulled me back toward her and then began moving us toward the door in which we had come. Quickly, a man that I hadn't ever noticed before moved in front of us blocking our path before we had even been able to take two steps. Slowly, I lifted my eyes to find a man with warm hazel eyes, and light brown hair standing in front of us looking down at me with a solemn look on his young stubble covered face.

"I'm sorry girls, but you were not asked if you wanted to go." He said softly but sternly as he looked down at us. I swallowed as I stared up at the man before me and then slowly turned back once again toward my sister. Katerina now had tears filling her large chocolate brown eyes as she turned back toward my father who was now holding the same large envelope that Mr. Lockwood had been holding only a moment before, and then finally she let a loud sob escape her lips.

"Papa, please. Don't do this." She begged as her tears began to run down her face and her grip on my hand tightened once again. My father looked down at the floor as he released a deep sigh, and then slowly closed his eyes.

"It is for the best Katerina. One day you will understand that." He said quietly and then just after his words left his mouth he slowly made his way toward us. Without another sound, he gently kissed both Katerina and my foreheads, and then just as a tear rolled down his face he turned and slowly made his way back toward the main entrance of the building. I pulled my sister close to me as tears streamed down both of our faces and then after I took in a much needed deep breath, I turned back toward the mysterious Lockwood's.

"What exactly are you going to do with us?" I asked quietly as I felt my knees beginning to once again shake violently beneath me. Mr. Lockwood smiled as he took a step closer toward us and then quickly cleared his throat.

"What I am going to do with you is take you to London. What happens after that is yet to be seen." He said carefully as his brown eyes locked tightly on mine. I swallowed as I stared at the man in front of me, and in an instant I knew that my sister had been right. We definitely had something to worry about.

_**Damon's POV:**_

The darkened pub that surrounded me hummed with the chatter of around fifty some men carrying on about lives that no one cared about, and of course the once again rainy weather outside that simply wouldn't let up. I sipped my third glass of bourbon as I sat in silence at the pub's polished oak bar, and then turned my attention back to the barmaid just to my left that had been staring at me ever since I had first entered the room about an hour before. I smirked to myself as I noticed the rapid rise and fall of dainty woman's chest once my eyes finally met hers, and then quickly emptied my glass just before I held it up in her direction once again. Without missing a beat, the woman quickly rushed from the other end of the bar toward me, and then nearly tripped over her own tattered heels once she finally reached where I leisurely sat.

"Can I get you another one, love?" She asked in her thick cockney accent that made her sound much less feminine than the women that I had met on the other side of town, but thankfully nonetheless mouthwatering.

"I think I've had my fill of liquor for the night. What's your name, darling?" I asked as I set my glass down carefully onto the oak bar in front of me, and then leaned closer to where she stood. The woman smiled as a blush rose in her cheeks, and then she shifted her weight nervously to her other foot.

"I'm Emma." She said as she pushed one of her messy blonde curls behind her ear and then smoothed her other hand over her incredibly worn work dress. I nodded as I ran my eyes over her hungrily, and then slowly licked my lips.

"Well, my name is Damon, Emma, Damon Salvatore. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said formally in a low slow voice as I smiled once again just before I propped my head up on my hand, and then raised my eyebrow in her direction. Emma blushed once again as she quickly scanned my body with her soft brown eyes, and judging by how her breathing increased almost immediately, I assumed that she liked what she saw.

"Well Damon, the pleasure is all mine. I've never seen you around here before, where did you slither in from?" She asked playfully as she winked at me, and not so subtly pushed one of her hips seductively in my direction. I smiled as I shrugged my shoulders and then pursed my lips innocently together.

"I'm just a southern boy visiting some friends, sweetheart. I don't suppose you would like to show me around, now would you?" I asked as I flashed another smile that consequently sent Ms. Emma's heart into a fit of palpitations that made my mouth practically water, and my dick begin to press roughly against my newly purchased dress pants.

"I would love to, but I don't get off for another hour. I don't suppose you would be willing to have another drink and wait for me, now would you? On the house?" She asked as she lowered her eyes to mine, and then bit down timidly on her bottom lip. I smiled as I looked up at her from my seat and then winked wickedly as soon as our eyes met.

"More than willing, darling." I said from low in my throat as I pushed my glass toward her slowly, and then leaned back slightly further away from her body. Emma blushed once again at my forwardness and then bounced back behind the bar just as instructed. _This was just too fucking easy._

The brisk London wind whipped wildly around my chilled body as I stood waiting in the back alley of the pub exactly five minutes after Emma was scheduled to be released from work. I buttoned the last few remaining buttons on my long black formal overcoat tightly as I leaned casually against the dirty brick building beside me and then smiled to myself as I finally heard the door behind me open slowly. I released a deep breath as I felt my fangs begin to push roughly against the aching flesh of my gums, and then after a few moments, I finally turned around to take my date completely into view. My barmaid tour guide stood only a few feet away from me in her obviously tidied up work dress, and freshly made up face. Her skin reeked of cheap perfume, and her lips were now stained with a bright crimson lipstick that I could tell had been borrowed from a friend. I released a deep sigh as I pushed out my distain for cheap overdone women, and instead focused in on the meal ahead of me that I had been desperately looking forward to ever since the night before.

"So, Damon. What is it that you would like to see?" Emma asked as she took a few timid steps toward me, and then smiled sheepishly from under her curls. I grinned as I took a step forward, and then raised my brow in her direction.

"I'm looking at what I wanted to see." I said seductively as ran my tongue slowly over my bottom lip, and then locked my eyes intently on hers. Emma breathed out raggedly as I sensed her arousal beginning to flood her innocent system, and then she ran her fingers nervously through her tousled hair attempting to keep herself in control of the situation. _Good luck, sweetheart._

"You seem to be a very dangerous man, Mr. Salvatore." She said as her heart began to beat faster inside of her chest, and her blood began to move faster through her small delicate veins. I smiled as I released a breath sensing my victory before I even truly tasted it.

"You, my dear, have no idea." I said, and in that second, it was over.

Before another breath could escape Emma's sweet overly painted lips, I was across the space between us and had her tender body locked tightly in my arms. I slammed her soft frame roughly against mine as soon as I reached her, and then without a second thought I dropped my head down to the soft pale skin of her throat, and drove my fangs deep into her succulent flesh. For a moment, Emma struggled against my body and cried out in pain against my shoulder as I fed from her, but as usual her fight did not last long. As soon as her pungent ale laced blood began to flow into my starving mouth, her body began to willingly press against mine, and within seconds her blood began to taste of her intense need and completely overwhelming lust.

"Please don't kill me, love. I can make you a very happy man." Emma pleaded with both lust and fear pouring from her voice just as my fangs drove deeper into her flesh once again. I smiled against her skin as I finally took my last drink, and then I slowly began to pull away from her once I had finally had my fill.

"Damon! Dinner time is over, mate." I heard a sarcastic and unfortunately far too familiar voice call from the other end of the alley, and immediately interrupt any further satisfaction that I could have possibly been able to enjoy from my incredibly naïve young barmaid. I ground my teeth together in agitation as I slowly pulled away from the woman that I still closely held, and then swallowed the last of her delicious blood that I still held in my mouth.

"Emma, sweetheart. I need you to look at me." I said slowly as I lifted my head and slowly turned toward the young girl's face shaking myself from my own desire, and remembering the task that was still at hand. Emma lifted her still lust riddled and completely terrified eyes to mine, and then within a few moments became eerily still.

"Emma, you got off work a little late tonight because of the weather and the pub being overcrowded. While you waited to leave, you had a drink with a friend, and then you left the pub alone. Do you understand?" I asked slowly as I held Emma's gaze tightly with mine and wrapped my influence carefully around her incredibly poorly guarded consciousness. Emma swallowed thickly as my words floated around inside of her head, and then after a moment she finally let out a deep breath.

"I had a drink with a friend and then I left the pub alone." She repeated in a daze as she continued to stare deeply into my eyes, and allowed me to rummage around in her brain as I pleased. I smiled as I reveled in her obedience and then finally took a few much needed steps back.

"Good girl." I said quickly, and then after wiping my mouth one last time, I made my way back down the alley from where I had come, and to the sarcastic prick that had so rudely interrupted my meal.

"You should be more careful, Damon. Feeding in public places is not your safest bet in this part of town or any part of town for that matter. Did you not learn your lesson back in America?" The man that I now stood angrily in front of asked as he shifted his weight carefully to his other foot, and then ran his fingers through his wavy blonde hair. I licked my lips as I began walking in the direction of our carriage, and then shrugged my shoulders in complete indifference.

"My problems in America had nothing to do with my feeding habits, and you know that, Klaus. Why do you care what I do anyway? Shouldn't you be busy attempting to build your army of hybrid freaks rather than worrying about me?" I asked over my shoulder as I increased my pace slightly and then tightened my coat around me. There was a brief silence behind me at my mention of Klaus' true reason for being in England, and then I heard him finally take in a breath.

"My army needs capable soldiers, and therefore you are one of my primary concerns. The church has had their eye in our direction for quite some time, Damon, and frankly I don't like it. I'm not about to go down when I am this close to my victory. I'm not about to go down at all." He responded tightly as he suddenly appeared at my side, and then tilted his head sternly in my direction. I sighed as I shook my head in irritation and then gritted my teeth tightly together.

"I've already told you, Klaus. I have no interest in being any part of that sick experiment that you seem to be obsessed with. I greatly appreciate the help that you and your family have given me after what happened in the states, but that is where it ends. I plan to be out of here again as soon as everything dies down, and then you can do whatever the hell it is that you want." I said as I ran my fingers through my jet black hair and then cleared my throat quickly. Klaus nodded slowly from beside me as he attempted to hide the grin on his face, and then pursed his lips together in a tight line.

"Well, your gratitude is appreciated, mate. However, I need a little bit more from you than that." He said as he eventually started to slow in his movements beside me. I turned my head toward him as I slowed as well and then finally came to a complete stop once I saw the intensity radiating from his eyes.

"What is it that you want from me, Klaus?" I asked as I raised my brow at my forced host in curiosity, and then licked my chilled lips carefully. Klaus smiled as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest, and then tilted his head at me sarcastically.

"I want you to help my family blend into society just like everyone else. I want you to help take the heat off of us, and point it somewhere else. You have a…charisma and special kind of influence that I need, Damon. I did not bring you here out of the kindness of my heart. I still have much to do here in London, and I don't need the church or anyone else breathing down my neck while I do it." He answered carefully as he kept his gaze locked tightly on mine. I stared into the emerald eyes in front of me and then shrugged my shoulders in slight confusion.

"And, how exactly am I supposed to help you do all of that?" I asked not yet completely grasping what it was that the sociopath in front of me was getting at, but completely accepting the fact that I wouldn't like whatever it was once I found out.

"I need you to finally start accompanying myself and my brother to the parties, events, and gatherings that you have been refusing to attend ever since you arrived here. I need you get in with the right people, and show them that they have nothing to fear in us." Klaus replied as he watched me closely. I laughed under my breath as I rolled my eyes. _They had everything to fear in you, Klaus._

"Seems easy enough. I think I can manage a few parties. Anything else, master?" I asked sarcastically knowing full well that there was much more to Klaus' request than what he had actually spoken. Klaus shrugged innocently as he raised his brow in my direction.

"Yes, actually there is. It wouldn't hurt if you would acquire some feminine company when attending these events. It looks quite odd for a man of your apparent age to be constantly alone when out in public. A female companion probably wouldn't hurt your attitude either." He said with a devious smile as he stared at me, and then winked flirtatiously. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"My attitude, and the company I keep are just fine, Klaus. I don't need to be hauling around blonde indentured servants like you do just to keep up appearances." I said as I once again began walking toward our carriage, and hopefully away from this conversation. Klaus continued to follow behind me closely, and of course did not even pause in his intended mission.

"This is not a request, Damon. Either you will help us by becoming a part of regular society and acting like a harmless human being or you will lose my family's protection. I will not have you compromising my hard work or the safety of my family." He said harshly as his tone immediately switched from humored to maniacally serious in the matter of a heartbeat. I swallowed thickly as I stopped walking once again, and then slowly turned back around. Klaus' emerald eyes met mine, and seemed to challenge me silently with their intensity.

"I'm not exactly the relationship kind of guy, Klaus. Women take me to bed, not home to Mummy." I said sarcastically as I stared back at the man behind me and prayed that one of the creators of the vampire race was not about to attempt to play matchmaker in the matters of my personal life. Klaus smiled deviously as he took a few steps forward, and then slowly licked his lips.

"Well, most women isn't exactly what I had in mind for you, mate. Meet me tomorrow night when you return from whatever it is that you do all day, and I will show you something that just might be more your taste." He said illusively as he kept his eyes carefully locked on mine. I narrowed my eyes as I studied the man behind me, and then silently accepted his forced invitation knowing full well that I would soon come to deeply regret it.

**A/N: So what did everyone think? This is just the beginning of a very long journey and I hope that everyone liked it. Please note that yes some of the language is rough flowing especially from Elena's clan at this point and that is because she is not 100 percent used to speaking only English. Also, please note the tone is a little different because of the era. Yes, Klaus is working on building his hybrid army, we will get more into those details later and why exactly Damon had to flee from America as well. And, yes Katerina (Katherine) is a little OCC right now, but that is only because she is still human and young and has not yet seen the horrors of the world. This just might change very soon I hope you all liked this, please read and review. I would really appreciate your feedback. Happy Holidays! Will update super soon! -DamonsMuse83**


	2. Chapter 2: Devils In Disguise

_**Chained To You**_

"_The most satisfying pleasure is often the most sinful, and the deepest of love is always the most painful."_

_**A Delena Fan-fiction by:**_

_**DamonsMuse83**_

_**A/N: Wow! I want to thank each and every one of you that read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed Chapter One. I am so happy that you all liked the beginning and I hope that the rest of this story lives up to your expectations. Here is the next installment of Chained To You, and I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think and once again thank you so much! Happy Holidays and I look forward to seeing what you all think. Delena for the win -DamonsMuse83**_

_**Chapter Two: Devils In Disguise**_

_**Elena's POV:**_

The carriage around me was eerily quiet as I sat clutching my sister's hand and praying that I would soon awake from this horrifying nightmare that I now seemed to be living. The landscape just outside of where I sat appeared unfamiliar and incredibly intimidating as two massive horses pulled my party through the countryside of a place that I had been told was called England. Mr. Lockwood sat in front of me wearing a freshly purchased brown linen suit and staring down at a small notebook that sat on top of his lap while he appeared to be attempting to figure out something incredibly important inside of his mind. Mrs. Lockwood sat just to my right side tapping her fingers carefully against the silken material of her dress as she avoided my stare at every available cost, and humming to herself quietly as if this day were just like any other. Over the past couple of days (I'm not exactly sure how many), my sister and I had been ripped from our small hometown of _Byala,_ and then forcibly carted across at least one ocean without so much as an honest explanation from anyone around us as to exactly where it was that we were going. Mr. Lockwood had reminded us on more than one occasion that what we were doing would save our family's livelihood, and that if we did not follow through on my father's agreement or if we even attempted once to escape, that there would be a hefty price to pay. A price that only two people would be left to pay in that moment. Us.

Ever since we had been taken from the abandoned warehouse just on the edge of the downtown area of our city, my sister had grown quiet in a manner that I had never witnessed before in all of my seventeen years. She had barely spoken the entire trip to the docks where our captive ship had awaited us, and once we boarded, she never even shed a tear as we watched our home fade away into the beautifully sun lit distance. It seemed as if Katerina had turned something off inside of her in order to spare her heart from the immense pain of what was happening around us. I, on the other hand, had not been able to be so strong.

"Mrs. Lockwood, can you please tell us where we are going?" I asked desperately as I turned in my seat toward the small delicately framed woman sitting beside me, and searched her expressionless face for any unspoken answers that I might have been able to find there. Mrs. Lockwood sighed heavily as she kept her eyes down toward the pattern on her luxurious dress and purposefully kept her gaze away from mine as usual.

"My husband has told you to remain quiet, my dear. I would advise you to listen to him carefully. He is not a patient man." She warned in a slightly shaky voice as she continued to avoid my eyes. I swallowed thickly inside of my throat as I turned slowly back toward Mr. Lockwood who had now raised his eyes up toward mine. I immediately dropped my gaze down to the carriage's tatter wooden floor boards beneath my feet, and then reluctantly let the rest of my questions die inside of my throat. Katerina squeezed my hand from my other side as she lovingly rubbed her thumb over the tops of my still shaking fingers. I sighed as I attempted to relax against the leather material of the carriage behind me. There were very few comforts around me as we traveled down the bumpy roads somewhere in the countryside of England, but in that incredibly uncertain moment, Katerina was definitely one of them.

After another hour of complete silence and paralyzing fear, our carriage finally came to a halt just at the edge of a long winding driveway that appeared to lead up to a large estate positioned at the top of a very high hill. My heart began to immediately hammer inside of my chest as I realized that we had reached our final destination, and my legs began to shake beneath me as various horrifying scenarios began to play out at lightning speed inside of my terrified mind.

"Katerina, please follow me." Mr. Lockwood said as he quickly opened the carriage door, and then jumped down onto the rocks beneath him. Katerina nodded as she swallowed thickly, and then pushed herself up to begin to follow to where Mr. Lockwood had landed. I kept a hold of my sister's hand as I too began to make my way out of the carriage, but just before I had reached the loose cobblestones waiting for me on the ground, Mrs. Lockwood's hand quickly grabbed my arm.

"My husband said Katerina. Elena please take your seat." She said sternly just as my head turned around and our eyes finally met for the first time after nearly an entire day of travel. My heart picked up speed inside of my chest and I felt a cold sweat immediately break out over my skin at her words.

"We are to stay together, Mrs. Lockwood. If this is where Katerina goes, then this is where I go." I said in my strongest voice as I already felt tears beginning to rise in my tired eyes. Mrs. Lockwood tightened her jaw as she once again dropped her eyes slowly away from mine.

"My husband said Katerina. Sit down, Elena." She said slowly in a strained voice as her hand began to pull me back down toward my seat. In a pure panic, I immediately ripped my arm away from Mrs. Lockwood's grasp and before she could stop me, I jumped from the carriage toward where my sister now stood.

"You promised! You promised that we would stay together! If Katerina goes, then I go! You will not do this!" I screamed as tears began to roll down my face and my limbs began to violently shake against my frame. Tears brimmed in Katerina's eyes as she watched me from Mr. Lockwood's side, and before I could reach her, Mrs. Lockwood appeared behind me and once again grabbed onto my trembling form.

"Ms. Elena, I suggest that you return to the carriage at once. I will not tolerate this kind of disobedience." Mr. Lockwood said sternly as he lowered his brown eyes to mine, and then tightened his grip on Katerina. I shook my head as Mrs. Lockwood dug her fingernails into the skin of my upper arm, and then moved even closer behind me.

"No! Please! I beg of you. Please let us stay together, Mr. Lockwood. I will do anything that you ask of me. She is my sister. She needs me and I need her. Please do not do this to us." I screamed as tears began to flow even faster down my cheeks and then quickly dropped onto my now heaving chest. Katerina swallowed thickly as a few tears began to run down her face as well.

"Elena, please listen to them. I will be alright and you will as well. Please get back in the carriage, I do not wish to see you hurt." Katerina pleaded as tears began to move more quickly over her skin and her small body began to shake around her. I shook my head as a sob escaped my lips and devastation began to quickly set in.

"Katerina, no! We need to stay together…I need you, sister." I cried as I attempted to pull against Mrs. Lockwood's strong grip, but I quickly failed in my attempt. Katerina bit down on her lip just as Mr. Lockwood began pulling her toward the large steel gate that sat just a few feet behind them, and then nodded toward me in forced reassurance.

"We will be together again, Elena. They cannot keep us apart, and I will not let them. I love you." Katerina yelled as she began being drug away from me faster than I could handle. I cried as I watched her move further away from me, and then once again pulled against my feminine captor's grip.

"I love you too, Katerina. I will not let them keep you." I sobbed as I finally fell down onto my knees, and onto the rocks beneath me. Mrs. Lockwood watched me intently as I knelt at her feet, and then as if it were happening in slow motion, I watched as Mr. Lockwood drug my sister away, and hastily sold her to someone else.

It felt like hours, but I was sure it was only a matter of minutes before Mr. Lockwood finally returned to the carriage, and then carefully picked me up off of the ground. He slung me over his shoulder as if I didn't weigh a pound, and then threw me back into the carriage, but this time aside him rather than his wife. I sat in a teary silence for the remainder of the trip, and then desperately attempted to figure out where it was that we were now going with absolutely no luck at all. Our carriage traveled through the lush English countryside for hours during that seemingly endless winter day, but then just as the fiery sun finally began to fade behind the snowy English hills, we slowly began to make our way into one of the country's large overcrowded cities. We moved down busy cobblestone streets in silence as the minutes refused to pass, but then just as night finally fell, our carriage once again came to a halt just outside of a small stone building in the center of the town.

"Elena, please follow me." Mr. Lockwood said as he once again jumped out of the carriage and then kindly offered his hand to me. I stared down at the man in front of me that had just taken away the only family that I had left, and for a moment I seriously considered spitting on him in order to give him some small sense of retribution for what he had done, but after I caught the threatening look in his eye, I immediately changed my mind. My father had disciplined me quite a lot when I had been a child with an old belt that at the time had scared me out of my mind, but something about Mr. Lockwood told me that I had far more to fear in him than a tattered piece of old leather or a stern upper hand.

"Mr. Lockwood, where are we?" I asked quietly once I had finally exited the carriage and was following my captor around the back of the building that we had stopped in front of. Mr. Lockwood sighed at my incredibly redundant question, and then surprisingly finally answered it.

"We are at a gentleman's club, Elena. This will be where you and I say goodbye." He said sternly as he rounded one last corner, and then carefully knocked on a small steel door just at the rear. I swallowed as I let his answer process in my mind, and then watched as a thin metal slat opened and a set of hazel eyes met Mr. Lockwood's. The men exchanged a few words that I couldn't quite understand, and then after a few agonizingly long moments, the door finally opened and we were silently ushered in.

A tall thin man with light hair and elegant clothing led Mr. Lockwood and I down a long darkened hallway, and then eventually down an even darker staircase into a damp stone basement that reeked of spoiled food. I followed in silence as I took in the space around me, and then felt fear wash over me in an overwhelming wave just as I was finally led into a small room filled with about twenty other girls that looked nearly as terrified as I did. I swallowed as I noted the seductive clothing that most of the girls wore that barely even fit them, and also the obtrusive makeup that covered their young faces causing them to appear as if they were about ten years older than I knew that they truly were. Most of the girls surrounding me appeared to be my age or even possibly a few years older, but a handful of the girls staring back at me seemed quite a bit younger, and that fact along with so many other things made me sick to my stomach.

"The other girls will help get her cleaned up, Sir. The auction starts in about a half an hour. There is a room for you and the other hosts to wait in, and rest assured you will be paid before anyone is allowed to leave." The thin man that had ushered us down to the dungeon of scared girls finally announced as he straightened his tie carefully. Mr. Lockwood nodded as he finally turned back toward me, and then looked out at the other girls before him.

"I suggest you do a good job, ladies. This one is hard to return." He said with a sarcastic laugh as he took a step back, and then nodded toward me in silence. I swallowed as I stared at the man in front of me, and then backed away from him in complete horror. The man that had led us slowly opened the door behind him and then quickly ushered Mr. Lockwood and himself out. I wanted to scream for help as I watched them exit, but then I quickly realized that it would do absolutely no good once I finally heard the door lock tightly behind them.

"It's not as bad as you think it is." I heard a soft voice say from behind me. I swallowed as I slowly turned around, and then took in the grey-green eyes and full crimson lips of the girl standing behind me that appeared to be about my age.

"What is this place?" I asked shakily as I took a step closer toward the girl who had spoken to me, and then smoothed my hands over my disheveled dress. The girl matched my step moving closer toward me, and then shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"It's called Tyrant's Alley. During the day it is a cigar lounge for rich British idiots to sit around and talk about how much money they have. Then at night…well then it is a place for them to come and do the things that they pray God doesn't know about." She answered in her thick American accent as she flipped her long slightly caramel colored hair over one of her thin shoulders, and then shifted her weight to her other foot.

"What exactly is it…that they don't want God to know about?" I asked carefully as I prayed that I hadn't been sold into some sort of sadistic torture chamber or something. The girl in front of me shrugged once again.

"Umm…it's kind of like…well they call it an auction." She said slowly. I raised my brow as I continued to stare at her.

"What do they auction?" I asked shakily. The girl smiled sadly as she watched me knowing full well that deep down I knew exactly what is was that they were selling.

"Us." And, that was all I needed to hear. My fear was immediately gone…and replaced with complete terror.

After a heavy silence, and then about ten minutes of the girl that I had just met attempting to fix my hair and straighten my clothing, eventually the thin man that had brought me in returned to our door, and ushered us back up to the main level of the building. Some of the girls around me began to cry as we moved slowly through the darkened building's back halls, but most remained eerily quiet as if this was nothing unusual and they were simply resigning to their unchangeable fate.

"Stay beside me once we reach the floor, alright?" The girl that I had spoken with the in the room before asked as she gently grabbed my arm, and then pulled me tightly to her. I nodded as I turned my head toward her and took in her kind face and wide smile.

"Alright." I said shakily as I felt fear beginning to move through me once again, and becoming stronger with every single step that I took. The girl beside me nodded and then moved closer toward my face once again.

"My name is Vicki, by the way." She said politely. I nodded as I faked a smile, and felt my knees begin to shake as I heard noise growing louder from the space ahead of me.

"I'm Elena." I said quickly, and then before any further words could have been spoken, the man in front of us opened a large door, and then ushered us all into the lion's den.

The dim lights of the space around me seemed to burn my exhausted eyes as myself and the twenty other girls behind me, were lead up to what appeared to be a small stage in front of about one hundred and fifty insanely drunken men. Deep voices boomed from all areas of the room around me, and even a few sickening whistles escaped the older men in the crowd's sinful mouths as we all continued to move. Vicki held tightly to my arm as her and I settled at the edge of the stage in silence, and as I scanned the masculine faces around me, I realized that I was happy that my sister hadn't come with me on this leg of the journey no matter how much our separation pained me. _Katerina deserved better than something like this._

"Do not make eye contact with anyone unless you are sure that you can handle what they can give you, Elena. Some of these men might just want your company or an innocent romp in their bed, but most of these men want something far more different than that." Vicki said in my ear as she watched me scanning the crowd intently. I swallowed as I turned my head toward her and raised my brow in question.

"Have you done this before?" I asked in what even I knew sounded liked complete shock as I stared into the young eyes before me. Vicki shrugged as she licked her perfectly painted red lips.

"My father disappeared when I was just a baby, and my mother couldn't seem support both me and my twin brother while also keeping herself fed. One day a man came to town and offered her quite a large sum of money for me to come with him to England, and after seeing that much money after struggling for so long she gladly accepted. I've been doing this since I was fifteen…so just about three years." She said solemnly as I could tell that she was remembering a life that pained her in a way that even this horror couldn't. I swallowed as I nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I thought about explaining to her about my twin sister and my father that had sold us only months after my own mother had passed away, but unfortunately I wasn't quite given the time.

"Gentleman, please settle down." The man that had been escorting us for the past hour finally exclaimed loudly over the crowd. The men around us finally grew silent, and then the tall thin man spoke once again.

"Alright, thank you, mates. Now, you all know how this works, but in case you forgot. Each girl will step forward, and you will be given the chance to place you bid if you fancy her. The girl will go to the highest bidder and you will pay her escort in the back before you are allowed to leave the premises. Enjoy your night gentlemen, and as always, good luck." The man said in a devious tone that made my skin crawl, and just like that, the auction began.

I stood in a silent terror as I slowly watched girl after girl just at the other end of the line from me be sold to the sickening men in the crowd for God knows what, and then cringed in fear as the eyes around me slowly began making their way toward me just as our line began to grow thin. As we stood waiting for our fate to be decided, Vicki quickly explained to me how to survive once you were purchased by your buyer. She explained that my ideal suitor would either be incredibly young or disgustingly old, and if I were truly lucky, I would actually get the latter. She said that the young ones usually were not yet sure enough of themselves or wealthy enough to be so self-entitled that they would seriously harm you, and that the really old ones usually just wanted you for companionship, and would at least feed you well while you were in their care. She continued that it was the middle-aged, rich aristocrats with wives to disappoint them, and businesses to irritate them that you really had to watch out for. Those were the men that would hurt you, and the men that unfortunately also always paid top dollar.

"Elena, do you see that man standing there in the center of the room? The one with the slightly wavy copper colored hair, and the honey colored eyes?" Vicki asked as she pointed out into the crowd of now even slightly more intoxicated filthy men. I searched the room for a second in confusion, and then nodded when I finally saw a man appearing to be in his mid-thirties wearing a business suit and holding a cigar between his pearly white teeth.

"Yes, who is he?" I asked carefully, noticing that the man in question wasn't entirely difficult to look at and appeared to also be incredibly well off. Vicki let out a deep breath as she took a small step closer toward where I stood.

"His name is Logan Fell and you do not want to go with him, Elena. He might look half-way decent and is obviously wealthy, but trust me you do not want to go with him. That man is the biggest pervert that I have ever heard of, and that is saying quite a lot. Apparently, he likes to beat the girls he buys and makes them do horrible sick things when they are in his bed. Most of the girls that he buys I have never seen again, and the ones that do come back, well they wish they hadn't." She said in a serious and frightened tone as she stared at the man in question. I swallowed thickly as fear shot through my veins, and then felt fear completely overtake me just as I heard the words that I had prayed not to hear all night whip through the air around me.

"And next, we have the lovely Elena Petrova. Elena dear, please step forward." Our usher shouted over the noise in the room, and in that moment I knew that it was all over. I was about to be sold to a stranger, a stranger who might possibly be Mr. Logan Fell.

_**Damon's POV:**_

The level of depravity that surrounded me was disgustingly high even to me, and that was definitely saying something. It had been just nearing nine o'clock when I had returned to my temporary home at the Mikaelson estate, and barely just a quarter after that when I had been forced into a carriage by the king of vampires himself. Klaus had insisted that he show me an area of London that I would most definitely enjoy, and at the same time also find me some sort of woman that I would also actually be able to tolerate. Klaus' younger brother Elijah had also accompanied us on our trip into the city that night, and thankfully he seemed to be the level-headed Mikaelson sibling that I was praying would make sure that no one died tonight at his brother's impulsive hands...and that included me. The three of us road silently in one of their family's elaborate carriages away from the secluded estate that we all now called home, and then moved slowly into a portion of the city named Soho, that I had definitely already heard all about.

The Soho district sat just on the western end of Westminster, and had been known to all of the proper families in London as the entrance straight into hell. At one time, Soho had been inhabited by decent people just like any other portion of England had, but as everything else always does over time, that eventually changed. Some years back, the small area became inhabited by mainly entertainers, but then once the prostitutes began seeking refuge in its streets just a few short years later, all of those decent people that still lived there quickly fled. Now as London approached the end of the nineteenth century, the small area of entertainment was kindly known as a den of devils, and my dear friend Klaus had just eagerly ushered me in.

"See anything you like, mate?" Klaus finally asked stirring me from my thoughts and bringing me back into the darkened room that I currently stood in amongst a little over a hundred other men. I shook my head as I leaned back slightly on my heels, and then crossed my arms tightly over my chest.

"These girls are too young, Klaus. I don't fuck children." I said tightly as I looked over the drunken idiots in front of me, and then slowly up into the young tender faces that stood upon the small stage trembling in fear before them. Klaus shrugged his shoulders as licked his pale lips.

"They are not children, Damon, they are simply young. The young are easier to control, and do not yet know anything of true freedom." He said carefully as his lips twisted into a wicked grin. I rolled my eyes as I attempted to ignore the perverse conversations surrounding me and assaulting my ears, but of course I had no such luck.

"I don't think that I am interested, Klaus, but thank you. This glimpse into your psyche has been terrifying as usual." I said sarcastically as I took a step back toward the door, and then let out a labored sigh. Klaus opened his mouth to speak once again, but then the man just on the corner of the stage spoke once again stopping me in my tracks.

"And next, we have the lovely Elena Petrova. Elena dear, please step forward." He announced as he motioned toward the other end of the stage, and in that exact moment, I suddenly no longer wanted to leave.

A few seconds after her name was announced, I saw a thin woman with an hourglass figure and dark chestnut colored hair step forward from the side of the stage. She wore a deep navy colored dress that appeared to be more than just a few years old, and had her long silky hair pinned up on top of her head with strands falling down against the sides of her beautiful face. The woman did not wear any makeup, but her full rose colored lips shone under the lightning above her from the last time that she had nervously licked them, and the soft curve of her jaw projected a delicate femininity that I suddenly yearned so desperately to touch. The young woman appeared to be almost nearing eighteen or possibly even nineteen years old, and she had succulent olive toned skin covering her flesh that appeared painfully smooth to the touch. I swallowed thickly as my eyes ran over the form of the woman suddenly standing so far away from me, and then felt an ache settle deep within my throat as my enhanced vision took in the delicate green veins that throbbed beneath her skin just at the hallow of her throat.

"Would you care to take back your previous statement, Damon?" I heard Klaus' sarcastic voice ask against my ear just as his brother smiled from the other side of where he stood. I swallowed as I ran my tongue quickly over my lips and then shrugged my shoulders in a desperate attempt to mask my now insatiable lust and hunger.

"She seems to be the best of a bad lot, Klaus that is all. I take it if I do this then I will keep your precious protection?" I asked in an overdone sarcasm as I did not want my attraction to the girl in front of me to be obvious to my incredibly deadly newly found friends. Klaus nodded as he smiled.

"If you follow through on your end of the deal, then I will follow through on mine." He answered slowly. I nodded as I moved to lift my hand toward the small dimly lit stage, but then was cut off by a man standing just a few feet in front of me.

"Three hundred pounds." The man with light brown hair, and an obviously overpriced business suit yelled from the center of the overcrowded room. I rolled my eyes in disgust. _Really? Three hundred? For a person?_

"Eight hundred." I yelled from my spot next to Klaus, and as soon as the words left my lips nearly every man in front of me turned around to meet my eyes. I grinned as I met the caramel colored eyes of my competition that stared angrily back at me, and then politely nodded my head in his direction. The man tightened his jaw and then faked a smile. _Humans were such poor losers._

"Nine hundred pounds." He said loudly as he turned back toward the stage earning him some whispers from the men around us, and strangely terrified looks from the girls up on the stage. Once again I rolled my eyes.

"Two-thousand." I said as I turned my eyes away from my competitor and back toward the edge of the small stage. The dark haired object of our battle stared out into the crowd and searched carefully for me, but I could tell from her spot at the stage's edge that she could not yet exactly pick me out. _Good, I was more for staying the shadows anyway._

"Two-thousand five hundred pounds." The man countered as his voice grew angry and his stance straightened uncomfortably. I smiled as I watched him carefully. _What's wrong, sweetheart? Are you running out of money?_

"Three thousand." I said firmly. Money really wasn't any issue for me in case that wasn't blatantly obvious to those around me. I had been rich ever since I had been human, and that definitely hadn't changed once I had become a vampire. It was amazing how quickly your bank account grew with the proper investments and the delicious power of compulsion.

"Three thousand eight hundred pounds." The man said with a smile as he looked back at me and then nodded sarcastically. I faked a smile and then looked back up at the stage at the chocolate brown eyes that still searched fearfully for mine, and the body that shook around her as if she had seen some sort of ghost. _Alright, I'm done with this._

"Seven thousand." I said carefully, and suddenly I knew that the auction was over. The man in front of me gritted his teeth tightly together and immediately became eerily silent from his place in the center of the room. A hush immediately fell over the drunken crowd around me as everyone stared between me and the man that I had been bidding against appearing to wait for us to fight to the death or something idiotic like that. The girls on the stage appeared to be in shock as they conversed quietly amongst each other, and the brunette that I had just so obviously won continued to search the crowd desperately to see who had offered her such an insanely high price.

"Seven thousand…pounds?" The man on the stage asked in disbelief as he narrowed his eyes to meet mine. I nodded as I locked in on his eyes over the space between us.

"Seven thousand pounds." I repeated carefully. The man cleared his throat as the room around me broke out in whispers once again.

"Alright, then. Sold to the gentleman in the back for seven thousand pounds." He said with a smile, and then slowly he moved on to the last girl standing. _If I wouldn't have known better, I would've thought that he didn't think I was good for it. Oh, I was good for it. _

"You could have had a prostitute for under a hundred pounds, my friend." Klaus said quietly once the crowd's attention turned away from me and moved back to the last girl left on the chopping block. I shrugged my shoulders as I turned away from him and back toward Elijah who stood smiling in what appeared to be silent understanding behind me.

"I didn't want a prostitute, Klaus. For seven thousand pounds, I figure her obedience to me will be completely unquestioned." I said as I smoothed my hands over my suit, and then ran my fingers through my damp onyx colored hair. Klaus tilted his head toward me as he grinned, and then lifted one of his pale hands to rest just under his chin.

"I think there is something else that caused you to pay such a high price for that young beauty up on that stage, Damon." He said as he studied my face looking for any sign of a lie hiding in my eyes, but I knew that even he wouldn't be able to find it there. I shrugged my shoulders as I pursed my lips together and then raised my brow in his direction.

"You get what you pay for, Klaus. It's as simple as that." I said quickly, and then turned toward a door just to the right of me that I knew led to the disgusting human beings that I was now unfortunately forced to pay far more than they deserved for the sickening job that they were performing.

"After you take care of your debt you need to go feed, Damon. With a price as high as you are paying, I would hate to see it end so quickly." Elijah said with a small and yet concerned smile as he smoothed his brown hair away from his face, and then nodded carefully in my direction. I sighed as I listened to his as always unneeded advice.

"I can control myself far better than you think, Elijah." I said even though just at the mention of blood my hunger began to rise quickly inside of me, and cause my throat to burn in intense lustful anticipation.

"I would suggest that you take my brother's advice, mate. I'm not in the mood to bury any bodies tonight, especially one that exquisite." Klaus said with a devilish smile that immediately seemed to challenge me for what I had so recently rightfully acquired.

"Fine, I will feed. I wouldn't want to disappoint men as moral as you two." I said sarcastically from between my teeth as I faked a smile. Elijah smiled as his brown eyes met mine.

"Good. My brother and I will collect the girl and then we will meet you back at our estate. I suggest you have a big meal, Damon." Elijah said slowly as his eyes drifted back to the stage that my dark haired purchase was now being led from by a man that she obviously despised. I narrowed my gaze as I stared at the man in front of me, and then felt a strange sense of jealousy begin to rise inside of my veins.

"I suggest that you two keep your hands to yourselves, Elijah. I have killed men much bigger than you." I threatened even though I knew that my threat was completely ludicrous considering who it was that I was talking to. Elijah laughed to himself obviously also knowing that my words were less than harmless.

"Ah yes, Damon, you have. But, you have never even scared a man half as strong as me." He said in a low tone as his eyes narrowed and locked in tightly on mine. I stared at him carefully refusing to back down no matter who it was that I was talking to, and desperately attempting to fight back the rage that was beginning to boil deep inside of me.

"Easy boys. Elijah, let us go collect Damon's prize. Damon, go find yourself someone to nibble on." Klaus said sarcastically as he put his arm lovingly around his brother, and then began pulling him in the opposite direction of where I stood. I kept my eyes defiantly on Elijah as he moved, but then slowly nodded at Klaus' instruction. The two vampires in front of me slowly made their way toward the stage in front of us, and then I carefully began to scan the crowd around me for the meal that I now so desperately craved. It would have been easiest for me to leave the club and pull a simple prostitute into an alley way to have a quick snack, but that wasn't quite what I had in mind. Instead, I locked my eyes in on the man still standing just a few feet in front of me, now cursing my name to one of his idiotic friends. No, a woman of the night was not going to satisfy my appetite this evening at all. What I wanted was the self-entitled bastard that had attempted to take away what was so rightfully mine. I wanted my competition, and I wanted every last drop.

_**A/N: Alright so what did everyone think? I hope that this chapter was good and not too incredibly sad, but it was important for the story. How do we like everything so far? Can we already see the changes in Katerina? Aren't the Mikaelson's fun? Is everyone ready for Damon and Elena to finally meet? I hope so! Please let me know what you all think, and thank you sooo much for reading. Please review and let me know how it is going and please keep reading. This is about to get interesting (among other things), and I plan to update often. Take care everyone and once again Happy Holidays! -DamonsMuse83**_


	3. Chapter 3: My Highest Bidder

_**Chained To You**_

"_The most satisfying pleasure is often the most sinful, and the deepest of love is always the most painful."_

_**A Delena Fan-fiction by:**_

_** DamonsMuse83**_

_**A/N: Once again I would like to thank all of you that have read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story. It means so much to me to have others reading my work, and especially warms my heart when they enjoy it. I wanted to get this next chapter up as soon as possible, but since this chapter got really long it is only from Elena's POV. But, please don't worry! Both POV's will be represented next chapter, and I will make up big time, I promise. I wanted to give a shout out to Jenny who requested Elena's POV during the auction, thank you for the feedback. So, again thank you to every single beautiful one of you, and I hope that you enjoy this next installment of Chained To You. I promise that things are about to get interesting and I definitely plan on earning that M rating. Happy Holidays everyone! -DamonsMuse83**_

_**Chapter Three: My Highest Bidder**_

_**Elena's POV:**_

The world around me seemed to move in slow motion as I stood on the center of the stage in Tyrant's Alley, and watched as over one hundred sets of mischievous eyes stared back at me as if I were a prime cut of meat just waiting to be devoured. Whispers fluttered around the darkened room before me that were laced with lust filled hunger, and smoke quickly began to cloud my tired vision as it slowly mingled with the overhead lighting that now felt as if it was painfully scorching my skin. The announcer just to the right of where I stood seemed to be explaining something to the crowd surrounding me as I stood silent and shaking, but even though I had been practicing my English relentlessly for the past few months, I couldn't seem to understand a single word that he was saying. My heart hammered against the delicate bones of my chest as I heard a hush finally fall over the crowd before me, and then I quickly felt my breathing nearly stop inside of my lungs as I saw a hand shoot up suddenly in the center of the crowd.

"Three hundred pounds." The man that I had been dreading ever since I had learned his name called with sin spilling from his words, and smoke pouring off of his breath. My heart picked up speed inside of my chest once again as I finally met the honey colored eyes just about fifty feet away from where I stood. Mr. Fell nodded suggestively in my direction as his eyes locked dominantly in on mine, and for a moment I felt as if I could no longer breathe at all. I knew in that moment that I should have listened to Vicki, and I should have never met his menacingly evil stare. Those honey colored eyes had very specific plans for me, and even a fool could plainly see it. The problem was that now that fool was clearly me.

"Eight hundred." Another masculine voice from the back of the room called suddenly jarring me from my fears, and causing me to narrow my eyes in order to attempt to actually see him. All I could see as I squinted desperately beneath the club lights was smoke and complete darkness as I searched for my second bidder, and deep inside I feared that might have been for the best.

"Nine hundred pounds." Mr. Fell retorted quickly after his head had turned back around toward me, and his brow had raised arrogantly in my direction. My heart sank deeply into my stomach as I envisioned myself being forced into acts that my body would not be able to survive, and then watching helplessly as Mr. Fell looked down at my pain in a devious pleasure filled with sickening delight. _Please God don't let this happen. Please someone save me._

"Two thousand." The mysterious stranger from the back of the room countered quickly, causing the room around me to fall silent, and then nearly every head to jerk around in the opposite direction. I released another breath as I prayed that Mr. Fell would now be out of money, but then I realized all too quickly that my prayer had gone unanswered.

"Two thousand five hundred pounds." Mr. Fell yelled toward the stage once again causing eyes around me to widen, and my heart to return to its place deep in the pit of my painfully knotted stomach. _Of course that pervert wasn't giving up._

"Three thousand." The stranger called again, and that caused me to narrow my eyes once again in order to attempt to find my obviously far too wealthy bidder, and also hopefully judge just how terrifying he truly was beneath those shadows in which he continued to remain hiding. But, the man in the back of the club still remained out of my view, and all I knew of him was his strong slightly young sounding voice that drifted forcefully through the late evening air around me. Exactly how young and strong the man behind that voice was still yet to be seen, but of course my mind feared for the worst as I continued to stand shaking in silence. _What if this man was worse than Mr. Fell?_

"Three thousand eight hundred pounds." Mr. Fell yelled confidently as he looked over the crowd around him with extreme arrogance, and then back toward me with the utmost sickening depravity. I swallowed thickly inside of my throat. It was over. I knew that it was over. No one would be able to pay more than that. That was more money than my family had ever seen. _God, please let me survive this. _

"Seven thousand." The stranger from the back of the room said sternly just as the room had fallen silent, and Mr. Fell had begun to celebrate his victory with one of his perverted friends. My heart nearly exploded from my chest as the two small words rang through the smoky air around me. I must have heard him wrong. No one had that much money. No one would be able to spend that much money on a girl that they did not know no matter what sick things they might have wanted to do to her. This was impossible. I must have heard him wrong.

"Seven thousand…pounds?" My usher at the edge of the stage questioned in complete disbelief as he stared out over the crowd toward the back of the room. There was another silence, and as I stared out over the men before me, I was sure that I had dreamed this stranger up inside of my mind in order to protect myself from the fear that Mr. Fell had created inside of me. _This could not be real._

"Seven thousand pounds." The stranger with the deep strong voice repeated as I blinked my eyes and once again attempted to find the mysterious man in the crowd, but once again, I had no such luck.

"Alright, then. Sold to the gentleman in the back for seven thousand pounds." My usher finally announced, and then it was over. I stood on the stage in complete shock for a few moments, and then I was pulled back into the line of still terrified girls just as Vicki finally took my place at the center of the stage. _What had just happened?_

It was just nearing midnight when I was finally escorted from the small club stage and returned to the tiny stone walled room in the basement of the building with the other twenty some girls that had also been purchased that night. My newly found confidant Vicki, had been purchased by an older gentleman that had a farm just on the outskirts of town, and even though I am sure that she wished that she would not have been sold at all, the fact that she had ended up with a man that she was sure would keep her alive, seemed to make her happy in a way that truly warmed my heart. I, on the other hand, was not nearly as happy as my newly found friend so obviously appeared to be. I was terrified out of my mind judging by how I had absolutely no idea who it was that had bought me, and what exactly it was that they intended to do with me after they had paid such an insanely hefty price.

"I have never seen a girl go for over two thousand pounds, Elena. I think that man in the crowd must have wanted you pretty bad." Vicki said as we leaned against the cold stone wall behind us, and waited for our new owners to come collect us. I shrugged my shoulders as I turned my eyes down to the cement beneath my feet, and then released a nervous breath.

"If he paid that much, it scares me to think of what he wants to do with me." I said honestly as I felt my body beginning to shake once again, and my heart to also pick up speed inside of my chest. Vicki released a deep breath as she carefully leaned against my shoulder, and then reached down and grabbed my hand tightly in hers.

"I highly doubt that a man would pay that much money just to harm you, Elena. Men mess around with a lot of things, but I have learned that money usually isn't one of them." She said as she squeezed my hand reassuringly, and then released another labored breath. I nodded as I tried to ignore the familiar feeling of being near my sister that holding Vicki's hand was quickly reminding me of, and then dropped my head back against the wall slowly as I attempted to push the bittersweet memories away from my mind.

"What am I going to do, Vicki? I have never…I mean…I was not married before this. My family was too poor to even be able to promise me to anyone because they didn't have a dowry to offer. I've kissed only one boy in my entire life, and now I am expected to go home with a man that I just met and…" I stopped as tears began to well up in my eyes at the visions that were speeding through my mind far too quickly for me too process, but then I quickly sucked up my tears just as I heard Vicki begin to chuckle quietly from my side. I quickly turned my head and glared at my friend in anger as she mocked me with her laughter, but as soon as she caught sight of the expression on my face, her humor seemed to die quickly in the damp air around us.

"I'm sorry, Elena. It's just that…Well, you don't really need to have done this before for a man to think that you are good at it." She said with a smile as she watched me carefully with her tired eyes. I tilted my head toward her in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully. Vicki licked her now faded crimson lips, and then took in a deep breath before she spoke once again.

"The kind of men that come here, they are not exactly looking for the world's most experienced women judging by how they know damn well that most of us are completely underage. If they were looking for someone talented and assertive, well they would go to a brothel and pick up a prostitute that flirts and fucks for a living. The men that come here are looking for girls that are young, stupid, and can easily be controlled because they live in total fear. The fact that you are a virgin that just learned English, and have no family to speak of for thousands of miles…well, I think that whoever bought you will be damn pleased with his purchase once he actually gets you." She said as she leaned her head back against the cold damp stone behind her, and then released another breath. I huffed as I listened to her sickening explanation of what men apparently wanted and then rolled my eyes in complete disgust.

"I'm not worried about pleasing this man, Vicki. I could care less if he is ever pleased with anything ever again. What I am worried about is that I swore to my mother and God that I would not lay down with a man until I was married, and now all because of what my father thought was the right decision, I won't be able to keep that promise. Because of this I am going to burn in hell." I said as my anger quickly faded to sadness, and memories that I had shared with my family flashed painfully before my eyes. Vicki sighed from beside me once again.

"Elena, I think that your mother, and hell even God for that matter, will understand that right now you don't really have a hell of a lotta choice when it comes to what you are going to have to do with this man that bought you. You are just doing what you have to do to stay alive, and I highly doubt if that is considered a crime. If God really thinks that surviving is a sin, well he's no God of mine." She said tightly as I slowly turned my head back toward her, and then finally met her tired grey-green eyes once again. I sighed as I released a breath and prepared to continue in my rant, but as usual, I was quickly interrupted.

"Elena Petrova?" A dark haired man with a pot belly and barely any height at all called just as he opened the steel door on the other side of us, and peered carefully into the damp room that we all anxiously stood in. I swallowed thickly inside of my throat at the mention of my name, and then took a hesitant step forward just as my heart began to once again pound against the thin bones of my chest.

"Yes?" I asked in a shaky voice. The man smiled kindly toward me as he quickly met my eyes, and then opened the door slightly further behind him exposing the darkened basement hall.

"Come with me please, sweetheart." He said gently as he motioned toward the stairway that I had just walked down only about twenty minutes before, and then nodded toward me in what appeared to be genuine reassurance. I nodded carefully and then slowly turned back toward Vicki.

"Good luck, Elena." She said as she flipped her caramel colored hair over her shoulder, and then wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly against her small body. I sighed as I relaxed into her loving embrace, and then kissed the side of her head as I slowly began to loosen my grip.

"Be safe, Vicki." I said as I finally pulled away from my friend, and then nodded carefully in her direction. Vicki smiled as she slowly took a step back away from me, and closer toward the cold stone wall behind her.

"I'm a survivor, Elena. You are too. We will both be just fine." She said in a forced confidence, and then after I smiled at her one last time, I finally turned around slowly, and then followed the man that had summoned me hesitantly out of the room and toward my new owner.

After making my way fearfully through the now almost completely vacant club behind my rotund guide, I was eventually led out of the main entrance of the establishment and halted just at the rear of a large luxurious black colored carriage that appeared as if it was brand new. Two impressive stallions with shiny midnight black coats were chained up to the front of the exquisite transport, and steam swirled wildly out of the animals mouths as they too seemed to feel the winter's intense cold beating down roughly upon them.

"Um…Mr. Mikaelson?" The portly man from beside me called as he searched the area around the carriage, and seemed to be incredibly nervous about something that he had not yet spoken. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly as I stared blankly ahead, and then tried desperately to fight off both the eerie feeling inside of me as well as the blistering cold surrounding me.

"Sorry, mate. My brother and I were just…having a drink." A man's voice answered from behind me in a thick British accent, and with a heavy amount of sarcasm lacing his carefully placed words. I swallowed thickly at the mysterious man's incredibly unsettling tone as I held myself tightly in my place. _That man did not sound at all like the man that had done the bidding inside of the club. What the hell was going on?_

"Oh, it's quite alright Sir. Mr. Salvatore instructed me that I was to release the girl to you and your brother as he had some business to attend to on the other side of town. Is that arrangement still correct?" The man beside me questioned in a stutter as he spoke to the man behind me far too respectfully for him to be just another nameless idiotically wealthy aristocrat.

"Yes, and thank you so much for taking such good care of her. Here is something for your troubles, mate." The man from behind me said with the hint of a smile in his voice just before I heard the crunching of bills hit the palm of my portly guide's hand, and a sigh of surprise escape his thick lips. Slowly, I gathered the courage to finally turn around, and it was then that I found a tall blonde man standing behind me now moving slowly toward the extravagant carriage just a few steps before me.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson. Have a wonderful evening and enjoy." The little man said quickly as he turned back toward the club, and as soon as he was out of sight, Mr. Mikaelson smiled and then turned his attention finally toward me.

"Oh, I plan to." He said as his lips turned up into a devious grin, and his emerald green eyes flickered in the evening's beautiful cascading moonlight. I swallowed as I looked at him in complete and total fear. _This was bad._

Once the tubby little man from the club had finally made his way back inside of the building and then incredibly loudly locked the door behind him, I was politely ushered into the Mikaelson's beautiful carriage, and followed in by two men that already scared me half to death. The blonde man with the devilish grin was thin, tall, and had green eyes that I quickly realized sparkled whether or not the moon was even present in the scenario. He had a sense of power that surrounded him as he sat in front of me studying me as if I were a textbook, and he had a confidence that I was sure even arrogance had to be completely afraid of. The other man that sat next to him that I had overheard was his brother had dark maple colored hair, and warm chestnut colored eyes that watched me with a sense of ironic compassion and just the slightest hint of innocent curiosity. He did not have the same overwhelming presence that the other man with the sparkling green eyes seemed to possess, but he did seem to have a quiet strength about him that led me to believe that he just might be even more dangerous than his witty overpowering brother.

"You must be freezing, love. Please, take my coat and warm yourself." The blonde man in front of me finally said breaking the silence between us as he gracefully shrugged off his obviously expensive overcoat and then offered it kindly to me. I sat perfectly still as I stared at him in complete distrust, and even slowed my breathing slightly inside of my chest praying that he couldn't sense the fear that was nearly bursting out from under my skin. The man's emerald eyes challenged mine over the small space between us, but I still refused to move even a single muscle no matter how intimidating his stare might have been.

"Are you not cold, love?" He asked as he watched me intently, but something in his eyes told me that he understood perfectly well that I was in fact cold, and that I was purposely denying the kindness that he had offered me. I continued to remain still and silent as I stared at him praying that he would simply leave me alone, but deep down I knew that if I was dealing with a man such as this one, I would most likely have no such luck.

"Do you speak English, my sweet?" The man continued as he held my eyes tightly with his, and then seemed to stop breathing all together as he watched me. I dropped my eyes quickly once I thought that I saw his pupils begin to enlarge oddly before me, and then I twisted my hands together tightly in my lap. The man in front of me breathed out heavily in frustration, and then crossed one of his long legs carefully over the other.

"Vy govorite po -angliyski?" [Do you speak English?] He asked once again, but this time he asked me in Russian. I bit back my smile as I stared down at my horribly dirty dress, and then desperately attempted not to show my humor to the men sitting so closely in front of me. _Close Mr. Mikaelson, but not quite._

The rest of the carriage ride out of the city I sat in complete silence, and stared out of the small window beside me while I watched the night slowly pass me by. I listened carefully as the two men in front of me spoke to each other in a language that I had never heard before, and I thought fondly of my sister and prayed that her lot had turned out better than mine. Confusion whirled around inside of my brain as I attempted to figure out who exactly the two men in front of me were, and also who the mysterious Mr. Salvatore was that I guessed was the man who had actually purchased me just a few hours before. Time moved by slowly as our carriage leisurely made its way out of the city of London, and then continued to seem to barely pass as we traveled through the snowy hills just on the outskirts of town. After about a half an hour of traveling, the carriage finally turned onto a driveway in the middle of what appeared to be nowhere, and then began moving toward a destination that I could not clearly make out in the night's nearly blinding darkness. The two massive stallions carting us seemed to struggle as they climbed the lengthy driveway that led up a steep snow covered hill, and then they finally came to a quick halt just as we reached a beautiful mansion that sat shrouded behind a mass of lush trees.

"Home sweet home." The green eyed man said with a fake enthusiasm as he jumped from the carriage with the agility of a breathtaking feline, and then looked up and politely offered his hand to me. I stared down at the man questioningly for a rather long moment, and then reluctantly gave him my hand and allowed him to help me down onto the ground just next to his side.

"Elijah, would you please go see if Damon has returned while I take Miss Elena inside and get her something to eat?" The blonde man that still held my hand in his asked his brother just as the dark haired man exited the carriage behind me, and then carefully straightened his silk navy tie.

"Of course." He said as he nodded obediently, and then moved quickly around the rear of the carriage where he seemed to disappear far too quickly from my sight to not be completely unnerving. Finally, I reluctantly turned back toward the blonde man in front of me, and then swallowed thickly just as his green eyes once again met mine.

"Follow me, my dear. Well, that is if you can understand me." He said as he winked at me playfully and then turned back toward his expansive house. I swallowed as I felt myself blush from embarrassment knowing full well that the man before me had definitely seen through my hastily placed lies, and then I finally followed my escort in front of me as he lead me into the confines of his home.

The inside of the Mikaelson mansion was far different than I had imagined it, and far more beautiful than my mind could have ever dreamed up. The home's entryway had large ivory colored pillars welcoming those guests that were allowed under its magnificent arches, and the grand hallway of the home was meticulously decorated with the finest statues and paintings that I myself had ever before seen. The carpet beneath my feet was lush and was the color of the deepest red wine, and the scent that drifted through the air around me was so sweet that I could almost taste its flavor as it seemed to wrap around my every deprived surviving sense forcefully pulling me in.

"Are you hungry, love?" The blonde man leading me asked from over his shoulder as he rounded one last corner and then led me into a beautiful formal dining room with walls adorned with the finest ivory and golden decorations. I stopped in the doorway suddenly as my eyes immediately found three platters of food waiting in the center of a large buffet table, and then shifted slowly toward the expensive bottle of wine sitting just at the table's edge. I swallowed as I felt the deep hunger that I had been ignoring roar loudly inside of my body, and then I dropped my head as I quickly tightened my jaw.

"No, Sir." I whispered quietly as I finally spoke my first words after being in my escort's company for over an hour. The blonde man smiled as he turned toward me, and then tilted his head in what appeared to be confusion.

"I could hear your stomach growling while we were inside of the carriage, my love. I know that you are hungry. Why is it that you will not eat the food that we have prepared for you?" He asked with a look of bewildered humor spread across his handsome, and yet dangerous appearing face.

"I do not wish to take anything from you that I cannot pay back." I said strongly as I finally lifted my eyes and met the emerald ones staring back at me. The blonde man smiled as he took in my words, and then crossed his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight carefully to his other foot.

"You have seen my home, my love. I do not need to be paid back for anything. Please sit down and eat." He said as he nodded back toward the table and the platters that still awaited me. I swallowed as I held my eyes tightly on the man in front of me, and attempted to ignore the delicious appearing food behind him.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I do not wish to be in debt to anyone any more than I already am." I said as I remembered the seven thousand pound bidding war that had happened just a few hours before. The man with emerald eyes smiled as he watched me, and then pursed his lips together in a soft pale line.

"Ah, yes. Well, do not worry my love. It is not me that you are in debt to, and even the man that paid so highly for you this evening, well he would want you to be fed as well." He said as his eyes studied mine carefully. I shook my head slowly.

"I do not care what he wants, Sir. I thank you for your kindness, but I am really not hungry." I said as I felt my body begin to shake, and tears begin to brim just over my dark lashes. The man in front of me sighed as he seemed to finally realize that my mind was set, and then turned back toward the door from which we had just come in through in what appeared to be sheer exhaustion.

"Caroline!" He yelled through the doorway, and within seconds I heard the click of heels on the polished floors of the grand hallway. Quickly, a young woman with golden hair and bright blue eyes appeared in the doorway, and then smiled as she nodded first toward me, and then turned her gaze back toward the man that had called her.

"Yes, Klaus?" She asked as she smiled at the man who apparently did have a name, with a warmth in her eyes and a kindness in her voice that I hadn't heard from anyone in quite some time. Klaus nodded as he looked down at the tender woman before him, and then motioned back toward me with one of his large hands.

"Miss Elena is very tired, and has unfortunately lost her appetite. Please take her upstairs and get her bathed and dressed, and then please show her to Damon's quarters." He instructed as he nodded toward the other side of the house. The golden haired woman nodded as she turned her head toward me, and then smiled kindly.

"Of course. Elena, please come with me." Caroline said as she outstretched her hand toward me kindly. I stood silently assessing the danger of the situation for a moment, and then finally took a few steps forward and took the gentle woman's hand.

"Thank you." I whispered softly as I began to follow Caroline toward the large spiral staircase that she seemed to be leading me toward, and at the same time also attempted to ignore Klaus' previous statement regarding where it was that I was going to be abandoned at the end of the night. Caroline nodded slowly.

"Of course, sweetie." She said softly as we made our way across the main area of the house, and then up the breathtaking formal staircase toward the home's expansive second floor.

My tattered high heeled shoes clicked loudly against the polished oak floors just beneath my feet as I followed my golden haired tour guide through the upstairs hallway of the Mikaelson mansion, and to what I assumed would be Caroline's bedroom. The woman in front of me moved with an elegant grace as she seemed to glide across the shiny wooden floors on air dressed in a royal blue nightgown, and a breathtaking onyx colored silk robe that floated gently in the air behind her. Caroline wore matching blue evening slippers, and her long straight silken hair cascaded down her back in a beautiful golden sheet. The young woman appeared to be at least somewhat close to my age, and she had beautiful ocean blue eyes that shone brightly under the dim lights above her. Caroline was a soft, feminine, and an incredibly kind woman that appeared to be very caring to all of those that surrounded her. My question was, how in the world did someone like her end up in a place like this?

"My bedroom is just to the left, but I am going to take you into the bathroom first. There is a tub in there that you can get cleaned up in, and then I can find you some proper clothes." Caroline finally said just as she took a slight right turn at the end of the hallway, and then led me into a small elegantly decorated bathroom with a large porcelain tub sitting just at its center. I released a breath as I stood silently by the oversized polished oak door, and then patiently waited for Caroline to leave so that I could do what it was that she had instructed in peace.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Elena. We have both seen a naked woman before. Now, off with your clothes while I fill up the tub. If you wait much longer the water will be freezing." Caroline said with a smile as she winked at me and then moved back toward the shining ivory colored tub. I sighed as I realized that I would not be getting any privacy tonight, and then slowly began undoing the thick ties of my dress just before I eventually kicked off my shoes.

A few minutes later, I finally climbed into my first bath since I had left my home and I could not lie, the feeling was exquisite. I sank down to my chin as I let the warm water rush over me, and then released my first relaxed breath ever since I had watched Katerina being taken away.

"Klaus was quite taken with you. He usually isn't that nice to people he does not know." Caroline finally said softly as she motioned for me to sit up, and then gently began washing my tangled mess of chocolate brown hair. I swallowed as I looked down at the water surrounding me, and then sucked in a deep breath.

"He's…kind of…intimidating, isn't he?" I asked carefully as I remembered the strong presence that seemed to completely encage the man in question, and also appear to strike fear into every person that attempted to even look at him. Caroline laughed to herself as she lathered soap gently into my now thoroughly dampened hair.

"Yes he is, sweetheart. He is also very kind though, not a lot of people see that." She said softly as she seemed to be thinking about something incredibly private as she began carefully rinsing my hair. I nodded as I crossed one of my damp bare legs over the other, and then covered my breasts tightly with my arms.

"Is Klaus…your husband?" I asked knowing the true answer deep down, but figuring that I would at least hope for the best even though I seemed to be trapped in an absolutely horrible situation. Caroline laughed quietly to herself once again, and then slowly moved to the other side of the tub.

"No, I think we both know that Klaus is not my husband. A few months ago, I was working as a seamstress in Virginia trying to keep myself and my grandmother alive, and that is where he found me. My parents had been killed in an accident the year before, and while we had money then, it didn't take long for it to run out. One day while I was working, a stunning man came into the shop and offered my grandmother a very large bit of money in order to take me as his own. My grandmother did not want to do such a thing to me especially since I was so young, but I told her that it was alright because I didn't want to see her starve to death like I knew that she would if we continued as we were. So, the stunning man…Klaus, paid my grandmother the money and then also completely cleared the debt on her house. In turn, I left with him for England and I never looked back. Ever since then, this is where I have been." She said softly as I saw a tear in her eye at the mention of her grandmother, and the life that she had left behind. I swallowed thickly as her pain seemed to rush over me in an instant, and then I nodded my head slowly in her direction.

"So, what does that make you then…to Klaus? You obviously aren't his maid." I said with a small smile as I once again ran my eyes over Caroline's expensive bed clothing. Caroline smiled as she once again shook her head, and then wrung a sponge out into the bath water just before lifting it up to one of my arms.

"No, I am not Klaus' maid. I am his lover, but of course, you already knew that." She said with a smile as she winked at me. I nodded as I felt a blush move over my cheeks just at the mention of Caroline's title, and then I bit down nervously on the damp skin of my bottom lip.

"The man that bought me…do you know him?" I asked slowly as I kept my eyes tightly on Caroline as she continued gently cleaning my skin. Caroline smiled as she nodded her head and then looked up and met my eyes.

"Oh yes, I know Damon. Damon was picked up in Virginia just like I was. Of course, Damon was not purchased, but he wasn't exactly free either. Damon got into some trouble with some…people that were very…powerful in the states, and since Klaus and his family are so…influential, well they helped him out." Caroline stuttered as she continued washing me, but appeared to be holding something very important back as she spoke. I took in a deep breath as I nodded and then carefully raised my head closer toward hers.

"Hold old is he?" I asked quietly as I prayed that he would be some sort of old man that fell into the wrong crowd, and therefore needed the twenty some year old man downstairs to save him from himself before it was too late. Caroline thought for a moment and then finally spoke.

"Well, I think he's in his mid-twenties or something. He seems older though." She said once again smiling to herself, and this time obviously holding something important back. I breathed out once again.

"What is he like?" I asked as Caroline moved her sponge to my legs and then once again began cleaning my flesh.

"Well, Damon is…handsome, almost to a fault. He is charming, suave, and incredibly cocky. He has a very different sense of humor as opposed to you and me, and of course he is filthy freaking rich." Caroline said with a smile as she shrugged not looking up from her work as she moved. I breathed out and then turned my head back toward her.

"If he is all of those things, then why did he buy me? Couldn't he get a woman on his own? For free?" I asked praying that she wasn't about to tell me that he was some sort of grand pervert and therefore normal women wouldn't have anything to do with him. Caroline sighed as she shrugged once again.

"Actually, I am not quite sure why Damon went with them to that club tonight. Klaus doesn't tell me everything, and frankly when it comes to Damon I don't know much more than what I have seen. He has women here all hours of the night screaming to high heaven and breaking their vows to God and even some of them to their husbands, but I have never seen him with so much as even a prostitute. Maybe he just liked you, and decided to do something different." She said with smile as she finally finished cleaning my skin, and then leaned back away from the bathtub as I pulled my knees protectively up toward my chest.

"He must have liked me an awful lot for how much he paid." I mumbled under my breath. Caroline smiled as she finally stood, and then grabbed a towel from behind her.

"Money is no object to Damon, trust me sweetie. He could have bought you for a dollar or for ten thousand dollars. To him it really doesn't matter. You aren't worth what he paid, you are worth what he saw." She said as she gently wrapped the towel around me, and then smiled gently as she slowly stepped away. I swallowed thickly as I let her words swim around inside of my head, and then tightened my hands over the towel that she had given me.

"Now, let's go get you dressed and over to the other side of the house. Soon, you can make up your own mind about Mr. Salvatore." Caroline said with a smile, and with that, she led me out of the bathroom and into her beautifully decorated bedroom suite.

Once in Caroline's bedroom, she quickly brushed out my long dark damp hair, and then carefully dressed me in an elegant ivory colored nightgown that was probably worth more than my own mother's wedding dress. The lengthy silk gown nearly reached the tips of my toes, and had beautiful ruffled lace that bunched up around my chest causing my breasts to be a little bit more exposed than I was used to. The expensive garment was sleeveless, but it had a strap that wrapped up around my neck and fitted the material tightly to my body. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror just to the left of Caroline's bed once she had finally stopped fussing, and then let out a deep breath as I studied myself carefully. _Is this what owned women looked like?_

"You look beautiful, sweetie. Now, I know that it must have been horrible attempting to eat with Klaus standing over you, so I brought you this just in case." Caroline finally said with a smile just as she reached under her bed, and then produced a small plate full of food that immediately made my mouth water in response. I smiled as I lifted my eyes to hers, and then plopped down instinctively on her perfectly made queen sized bed.

"Thank you, Caroline. No one has ever been as sweet to me as you have." I said as I took a bite of a perfectly ripened peach that I had quickly retrieved from the plate before me, and then smiled to myself at its delicious flavor that seemed to delicately caress the contours of my mouth. Caroline nodded as she smiled.

"I understand how scared you are, Elena. When I first got here I was completely terrified, but after a while it got better. You learn to adapt when a sort of life is chosen for you, and you quickly realize that you can handle a lot more than you thought that you could." She said softly as she watched me continue to eat, and then sat down carefully onto her bed beside me.

"What am I supposed to do…when I have to go to him tonight? I've never…I don't want to…I mean…" I stuttered as I quickly dropped my eyes down to the plate in front of me, and then thankfully felt my body finally relax just as Caroline gently grabbed my hand.

"Relax, sweetheart. I have only known Damon for a short time, but there is one thing that I am pretty sure of. If he paid all of that money for you…it wasn't so that he could force you into bed and beat you into submission. Damon doesn't need money to do that, women let him do that for free all the time." She said and with those words a new fear quickly washed over me. What in the world could a man such as Damon Salvatore want with a girl like me, and whatever he did want, would I be strong enough to give it to him?

The slick wooden floor boards were cool beneath my tired feet as I made my way slowly down the second floor's long hallway, and toward the other side of the mansion that I was told was where Damon's private quarters just so happened to be. Caroline led me leisurely down the dimly lit space ahead of us, and kindly held onto my hand that was now covered in slick sweat as she hummed sweetly under her breath. After a few painfully short minutes of walking, my guide finally came to a stop just outside of a large mahogany door and then turned carefully back toward me.

"Here you go, sweetie. Now, remember what I told you. Damon isn't nearly as scary as he might seem, and if you need anything, I will be directly above you in Klaus' room." She said softly as she smiled sweetly in my direction. I swallowed as I felt my heart begin to slam against the exhausted walls of my chest, and my breathing begin to immediately pick up once again. _I can't do this, God. I don't think that I can do this._

"Thank you for everything, Caroline." I whispered as I faked a small smile in an attempt to hold in my desperately terrified tears, and then ran my tongue quickly over my trembling chapped bottom lip. Caroline nodded as she moved back slightly away from me, and then tightened the tie on her robe that sat just at her slender waist.

"Have a good night, Elena. I will see you in the morning." She said softly, and with that she slowly began to take her leave from me. Carefully, Caroline turned on her heels and then gracefully began making her way back toward the other end of the house, and toward her lover's bedroom. Once my new found friend was finally out of sight, I hesitantly turned back toward the intimidating door in front of me, and then carefully lifted one of my trembling terrified hands just a few inches away from its polished surface. I allowed myself one last deep inhale before my skin made contact with the door's wooden exterior, and then after a few seconds, I finally forced myself to knock.

It felt as if time was standing still around me as I stood in complete silence before my mysterious forced owner's door, and fearfully waited for the voice that I had heard only a few hours before to finally beckon to me from its other side. My breath felt as if it were being held captive inside of my chest as my mind swam in complete terror, and my limbs quickly began to shake violently against me as a chill blew through the space that I so unfortunately had been forced to stand in. I swallowed thickly against the large painful lump that had formed deep inside of my throat as I seriously contemplated attempting to make a hasty escape, but just as one of my feet took a small step in the opposite direction, a slightly hushed voice finally called from the other side of the door.

"Come in." The familiar voice called in a slightly lower, and more seductive voice than he had used earlier in the night when I had first heard him speak so strongly over the club's perverted masculine crowd. I shuddered as I slowly reached down for the silver knob before me, and then released yet another shaky breath as I desperately stalled for even any small amount of time that God would allow me.

"I said come in." The voice repeated in the same tone that he had used before, but this time adding an edge to his words that clearly alerted me that he definitely meant business. My heart pounded inside of my chest as I finally turned the doorknob before me so to not anger the stranger that was waiting for me any further, and then I carefully pushed the heavy door open just before I carefully stepped inside.

Darkness, the heavy rich scent of expensive liquor, and the crisp early morning air were the only things that seemed to surround me as I hesitantly took my first steps into what I obviously assumed was Damon Salvatore's bedroom. No sound could be heard as I continued to slowly make my way into the expansive shadowed space before me, and no light could be found even from the nearby window that strangely didn't seem to be even all the was shut. My heart slowed in its pace as my mind became curious about how I had been invited into a room that so obviously had no one else in it, and then it nearly burst through the center of my chest just as I heard the door behind me click shut without my assistance. In a rush of my own movement, I quickly spun around on my heels to face whoever it was that had moved so silently around me, but as I stared into the darkness before me, I saw nothing but empty shadowed space. Fear flooded over me in an instant as various horrifying images flashed before my terrified eyes, but before I could even scream for my new friend Caroline to help me, a candle top sparked to life just a few feet in front of my face, and the man in question finally came into view. It was then, in the soft fire's glow that I finally saw my highest bidder's disturbingly beautiful chiseled face, and looked into his breathtaking cobalt blue colored eyes that I was sure in all reality could not possibly have even been real. A grin slowly twisted onto the man's full pale lips in front of me as he took a step closer toward where I stood, and then he lowered his hauntingly mesmerizing eyes down to mine just as he ever so slightly tilted his head.

"Hello, Elena." The man said softly in a tone far more intoxicating than even the most exquisite of wines as he slowly ran his tongue over full lips. I swallowed as I tried to remind myself to continue to breathe, and then mirrored the man's seductive movement without even knowing exactly why.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore." I whispered softly, and as my gaze seemed to be forcefully held by the mysterious man in front of me, my mind had an incredibly terrifying thought. What if Vicki had been wrong when we had been waiting on the stage earlier that night? What if Mr. Fell hadn't been my biggest fear? What if my biggest fear was now standing directly in front of me with haunting ocean blue eyes, and a smile that could fool even the devil? What is my biggest fear was Damon Salvatore?

_**A/N: Alright everyone what did you think? Yes, I know that I didn't get too far into the first Delena meeting, but the chapter got very long and I wanted to post it since I didn't get to post during the holidays. I promise that the next chapter, and an in depth look at the first meeting, will be up by tomorrow or Saturday at the latest. This story will be long, and soon we are getting into some very delicious things. What did everyone think of Caroline? Klaus? Vicki's outlook on her life? Please let me know! Thank you again everyone for reading, and please leave me a review it would mean the world to me. Thank you everyone, and I hope you had a beautiful holiday! -DamonsMuse83**_


	4. Chapter 4: More Than Meets The Eye

_**Chained To You**_

"_The most satisfying pleasure is often the most sinful, and the deepest of love is always the most painful."_

_**A Delena Fan-fiction by:**_

_**DamonsMuse83**_

_**A/N: Hello again lovelies! First of all I want to greatly apologize for not getting this chapter up earlier as promised, but I unfortunately came down with the winter cold that was going around and have been mainly laid up in bed ever since last weekend. Rest assured, I am once again ready to go and hoping that you all enjoy this next installment of Chained To You. As always, thank you to everyone that has read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story as it means the world to me. Please let me know what you all think of this chapter, and keep on reading as I have big plans for both Delena and Klaroline. Also, thank you to Rasha007 for the correction on the Petrova/Petrov name. I greatly appreciate it, and sorry for the boo-boo. Well enough rambling, enjoy this next chapter. Away we go! -DamonsMuse83**_

_**Chapter Four: More Than Meets The Eye**_

_**Damon's POV:**_

An inescapable hunger burned like wildfire against the starved flesh of my throat as I stood just a few feet away from the woman that I had for some unknown reason impulsively spent over seven thousand dollars to obtain just a few hours before, and also painfully reminded me once again that I desperately needed to feed. The tender young creature before me stood in a silent all-consuming fear as her heart pounded rampantly beneath her delicately framed chest, and her breathtaking body shook violently as her beautiful doe like eyes seemed almost unwillingly held to mine. I swallowed thickly against the pain inside of me that I was unfortunately all too used to, and then I carefully set the ivory colored candlestick that I held tightly in my right hand down onto the formal writing desk just a few inches from where I stood. I released a labored breath as the silence around me became a little too loud for me to bear, and then I finally felt a slight amount of relief just as I saw my newest possession ever so slightly part her full rose colored lips.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore." The young woman whispered softly finally breaking the heavy tension between us, and subsequently also causing my hunger to roar wildly inside of me just from the innocent tone of her sweet inexperienced voice. I licked my lips slowly as I held my mask of indifference tightly in its place, and then narrowed my eyes slightly in my newest prize's direction.

"Mr. Salvatore was my poor excuse for a father, Elena. My name is Damon." I answered in a slightly smoother voice than I had used before as I allowed myself to grin flirtatiously toward her, and then licked my lips carefully once again just as I noticed her eyes come to rest briefly at my mouth.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Damon." Elena whispered politely as her eyes dropped quickly away from my face, and then immediately seemed to begin to study the carpet pattern just beneath my feet. I nodded slowly as watched her bite down gently on the tender flesh of her full bottom lip, and then painfully slowly run one of her hands through the still dampened tresses of her long dark hair. _Her delicate movements entranced me._

"Oh, I assure you the pleasure is all mine." I said seductively as my eyes ran over the beautiful curves before me, and I reluctantly allowed a small smile to once again move over my lips just as I felt my mouth water in response to the alluring vision that stood so painfully close to my touch. Elena flushed as she took an instinctive step back away from me, and then released a very shaky breath down toward the floor beneath her bare feet.

"I do apologize for the state of my bedroom, Elena. I only returned home shortly after you arrived, and the staff unfortunately retired to their quarters quite some time ago. How about I start a fire, and then we can get to know each other a little better before bed?" I asked in the most polite and formal voice that I owned as I kept my eyes on the dark haired beauty in front of me whose breathing immediately picked up once my last word finally left my lips. I smiled to myself as I watched her fingers begin to tremble gently at her sides, and her pulse begin to practically throb beneath her luscious olive colored skin. _Jesus Christ,_ _I wanted to consume her._

"Of course." Elena responded quietly as she lifted one of her arms to cover the delicious skin of her exposed chest, and then she released a heavy sigh just after she had finished speaking. I nodded as I finally pulled my eyes away from the sinfully sumptuous skin and dark innocent eyes before me, and then leisurely made my way across the room toward the stone fireplace just about fifteen feet away from where we both stood.

"You have a very lovely home, Damon." Elena finally choked out just after I had finally started the fire, and then carefully tossed the last piece of firewood that I had in my possession into the now roaring flames. I smiled at the uneasy tone of her innocent young voice, and then slowly turned back around toward where the terrified girl reluctantly still stood.

"Yes, it is lovely, isn't it? It is also overpriced, overdone, gaudy, incredibly pretentious, and obviously not my home at all judging by how sweet little Caroline told you all about where my home truly is the second that she got you alone tonight." I responded in a slightly chilled tone as I held my previous grin tightly in place, and finally made my way back over toward where my beautiful and now obviously terrified guest stood. Elena's body immediately froze before me just as soon as my sharp words finally left my mouth, and her heart thundered inside of her chest wildly just as her breathing seemed to become almost asthmatic. _Her fear was hypnotic._

"I'm so sorry, Sir….I…." Elena started shakily as her eyes dropped back down to the floor at the speed of light, and her bottom lip began to tremble violently above her dainty chin. I sighed as I took a step closer toward her, and then crossed my arms tightly over my chest. _I was not trying to be cruel, but I knew better than anyone that respect was earned, not given._

"Please look at me when you speak to me, Elena. You won't find answers to my questions scattered across my carpet." I said in a clipped tone as I shifted my weight to my other foot just as Elena's eyes lifted back up to mine. The young woman remained silent, but the emotions reflecting in her eyes were louder than any words that could have ever been spoken.

"Better, thank you. Now, do you mind telling me where it is that you are from?" I asked in a slightly more polite tone as I relaxed back on my heels, and then softened my expression just a bit. Elena swallowed as she slowly wetted her lips with her tongue, and then began fidgeting nervously where she stood.

"I am from Byala. It is a small city in Bulgaria near the mountains." She answered in a soft and much more polite tone than she had used prior to me raising my voice to her. I nodded as I mentally cataloged the new information that she had so reluctantly given to me, and also noted my newfound tactic in getting my possession's immediate attention.

"Is that where the rest of your family is now?" I asked as I narrowed my gaze, and carefully searched the young girl's expression for any unspoken information that she could possibly be hiding from me. Elena swallowed once again just as her hands began to shake against her slender sides, and her foot began to tap nervously against the floor beneath her.

"My father is still there, yes. My mother passed away a few months ago, and my sister and I were brought here just yesterday." She said as her voice quivered with unspoken emotion and her bottom lip began to tremble violently once again. I nodded slowly as I tilted my head slightly to the side, and then raised my brow curiously in Elena's direction.

"And, where is your sister now? Was she one of the other girls at the club?" I asked as I mentally scanned through the faces that I remembered from the club earlier that night, and then silently noted that none of the other young women in attendance had looked anything like the girl standing before me at all. Elena shook her head as she dropped her gaze back down to the floor, and then sniffled quietly as tears began to well up in her soft brown eyes.

"No, my sister was sold to a private owner just a few hours before I was taken to the club." She said softly as she swallowed thickly in an attempt to mask her sadness, but unfortunately her emotions were far too raw to hide even in the darkness of the night that completely surrounded her. I nodded once again as I forced myself to focus on the conversation at hand, and not on the despair radiating from the woman trembling in front of me.

"How did you and your sister end up with the man that sold you tonight?" I asked remembering the disgusting excuse for a human being that I had met in the backroom of that dingy little club that had practically salivated the moment that I had opened my wallet in front of him. Elena swallowed thickly as I could sense that memories from the past few days were flooding through her mind almost faster than she could handle, and that she was quickly crumbling before my very eyes.

"My…father sold us to him a few days ago." She said in almost a whisper as I watched her clench her teeth tightly together, and then press her tantalizingly full lips together in a fine line. I nodded as I began to feel the anger that the woman before me held deep inside of her, and being the man that I am, I couldn't help but push little Elena just a little bit further.

"Why?" I asked carefully as I mentally tried to imagine what could possibly convince a father that it was a good idea to sell two of his own children into forced slavery in a country thousands of miles away from their home.

"My family is very poor, Mr. Salvatore. My father was about to lose our farm, and he no longer could afford to feed us. He thought that this was the best choice for everyone." Elena choked out just as her tears began to slowly run down the softness of her cheeks, and the muscles of her slender throat began to contract tightly from her desperate attempt at keeping her emotions locked inside. I narrowed my eyes once again as my jaw tightened instinctively at her words, and then I quickly pushed back any emotion that threatened to escape me, and continued in my line of questioning.

"Your father thought that it was best to sell his children as slaves?" I asked harshly as I raised my brow in confusion, and then cocked my head just slightly to the side. Elena lifted her eyes back up to mine, and then ground her teeth together tightly in anger. _Ladies and gentleman, I believe I just might have hit a nerve._

"He didn't have a choice, Mr. Salvatore. Someone such as yourself would never understand what it is like to actually have to make a decision any more difficult than simply picking out a new suit." She answered sternly with just a hint of contempt in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at me, and then crossed her arms tightly over her chest. I straightened my stance as her voice turned rough, and then licked my lips just before I took a very confident step forward. _Now this was more like it._

"There is always a choice, Elena, and no one forced your daddy into selling his children in order to feed himself. Your father made a snap decision because someone flashed a handful of cash in front of his face, and his greed caused him to forget what was important. Your father didn't do what was best for everyone. Your father did what was best for himself." I retorted angrily as I took another step forward, and then stopped just in front of the painfully thin trembling girl before me and stared down at her with cold emotionless eyes. Elena kept her eyes hard as she looked up at me with anger and sadness pouring out of her like water from a broken dam, and then released an irritated breath. She tightened her arms over her chest, and then swallowed thickly inside of her throat before she finally spoke once again.

"You do not know anything about my father or even me, Mr. Salvatore. How dare you speak that way of him when you are the man that purchased his child?" Elena asked with rage dripping from her words as she scowled at me with her dark whiskey colored eyes. I tightened my jaw as I moved even closer to the woman in front of me, and then desperately held back my smile as I felt her heart jump deliciously inside of her chest just as my body nearly collided with hers.

"My name is Damon, Elena. I would suggest that you remember that as well as who it is that you are speaking to before you ever use that tone of voice with me ever again. Do you understand me?" I asked through clenched teeth as I felt adrenaline rush through my system, and mouthwatering excitement shoot through my veins. Elena swallowed thickly once again as she slowly took a small step backward, and then quickly dropped her eyes back down to the floor in front of her. I released a small breath as I mirrored her movement, and then relaxed my stance just slightly once she silently nodded her head in submission.

"Alright, now that is settled. How old are you, Elena?" I asked quickly changing the subject and easing the sharpness of my voice just slightly. Elena released a breath, but kept her eyes down toward the carpet.

"Seventeen." She said tightly from between her teeth. I nodded as I quickly ran my fingers through my hair, and then once again swallowed against the ache deep inside of my throat that was becoming more and more painful with every passing second.

"And, how long have you been speaking English?" I continued without missing a beat as I tried to ignore the frantic urge that raged inside of me to devour the woman before me in every single devious way that I knew was humanely (and inhumanely) possible. _And, trust me. I knew quite a few ways._

"A few months." She answered quickly still keeping her eyes down toward the floor beneath her. I nodded once again as irritation quickly mixed with my intense bloodlust at my possession's complete inability to follow even one simple direction that I gave her, and then I forcefully moved onto my next question before I did something completely destructive.

"You mentioned that your mother passed away just a short while ago. Considering your circumstances, I imagine that she died of an illness of some sort. Have you ever been sick, Elena?" I asked mentally telling myself that maybe I should have asked someone this question before I emptied out my wallet in order to obtain the girl in front of me. Elena shook her head as she swallowed thickly at the mention of her mother, and then cleared her throat quietly before she answered.

"No, I have always been very healthy." She answered quickly as she lifted her eyes just up to my shoes, but then kept them there defiantly. I nodded as my irritation grew even more so intense once again.

"And, I assume that tonight was your first night in a club…such as that one?" I asked carefully as I continued to study the woman that still refused to look at me, and desperately attempted to hold my irritation inside. Elena tightened her jaw once again as she turned her head completely away from me, and looked toward the now dimly lit fireplace on the other side of the room.

"If you mean was it my first time in a club where they sell women to disgusting old men for money then yes, it was my first time in a club such as that one." She responded sarcastically as she made a disgusted face, but cowardly continued to avoid my eyes. I took a small step forward as my irritation finally got the better of me, and then without thinking about what I was doing, I roughly slid my hand under Elena's chin and forcefully jerked her face over toward mine. Elena gasped as her eyes locked tightly on mine, and I felt her heartbeat begin to throb inside of her as her body shuddered slightly against my unexpected touch. I stared down into the dark brown eyes in front of me for a brief moment, and then I swallowed thickly as I felt a hunger move over me nearly too strong for me to control.

"I understand that tonight has been difficult for you, Elena, but let me make one thing blatantly clear. Considering what some of those men tonight were planning to do with you, you hit a goldmine coming home with me. I am sorry that you feel like you got a raw deal in life, but I have news for you sweetheart, you aren't the only person in this world who has had something bad happen to them. Now, you can either drop the disrespectful tone and speak to me like a fucking lady or I can make your stay here incredibly unpleasant. Now, do you think that you can conduct yourself properly?" I asked angrily as I held Elena's jaw tightly in my hand, and stared down angrily at the woman standing before me. Elena swallowed as I saw tears rise in her soft eyes, and then I felt her thin body begin to shake slightly against mine just as she slowly nodded.

"Yes, Damon." She whispered fearfully as she looked down toward my hand, and then released another shaky breath. I breathed out as I tried desperately to reign in my anger, and then I dropped her chin just before taking a slow (and most likely much needed) step back.

"Good. Now, do you mind telling me what they told you when you were at the club tonight?" I asked as I let out a deep breath, and once again quickly changed the subject. Elena raised her eyes up toward mine, and then looked at me with a completely confused expression plaguing her beautiful face.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. I narrowed my stare as I once again crossed my arms over my chest, and then shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"I mean, what did they tell you before the auction began? What did they tell you that you were being sold for?" I asked trying to gauge exactly what I would be dealing with as far as what little Miss Elena had in her mind that I had purchased her for, and also attempt to figure out exactly how innocent this girl before me truly was. Elena shrugged as I noticed her blush ever so slightly at my words. _Pretty innocent I was guessing._

"They didn't tell us anything. They kept us in a room in the basement, and then eventually took us up into the club. They didn't really speak to us directly except for telling us not to run." She said as she swallowed thickly once again. I nodded as my jaw tightened without my permission, and a disgusting taste filled my mouth that nearly made me sick. It was sad to say, but even I wasn't as sadistic as those mother fuckers sounded.

"Alright, well what do you think that I want you for? Why do you think that I purchased you?" I asked as I kept my eyes intently on the brunette in front of me, and ignored the idiotic anger inside of me. Elena's heart began to pound inside of her chest once again, and her bosom began to heave beneath her incredibly thin white nightgown. _Jesus Fucking Christ._

"I don't know." She whispered as her eyes seemed to move all over my bedroom, but somehow still avoid me completely. I released another annoyed breath.

"Please do not play coy with me, Elena. I am not interested in childish games, and I am definitely not interested in dragging this conversation out any longer than it needs to be. You are young, but you are far from a child. Now, please tell me why you think that I purchased you tonight." I said as anger began to once again raise in my voice, and irritation began to course through my chilled veins. Elena sighed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her body, and then slowly lifted her dark eyes back up to mine.

"You purchased me…to…be your lover." She whispered in almost a question as I watched her arms begin to shake slightly against the ample flesh of her chest. I grinned slightly as I mirrored Elena's stance, and then shrugged my shoulders in a poorly veiled mock confusion.

"And, what makes you think that?" I asked casually as I raised my brow curiously in her direction. Elena exhaled once again, and then turned her eyes toward the other side of the room in what appeared to be deep embarrassment. _How adorable._

"My friend…from the club…she said that men came to that place at night to buy women so that they could take them home to their beds. She said that some of the men mainly just wanted companionship, but other men…" She started, but as if the words disappeared from her mind completely, she immediately stopped. I tilted my head toward her, and then took a small step toward her in complete curiosity.

"The other men, what?" I asked carefully. Elena swallowed as she turned her eyes back up toward mine, and then released another shaky breath.

"Other men buy women so that they can please them...in any way that they want." She said softly. I nodded as I kept my lips tightly together so not to smile, and then raised my brow in Elena's direction once again.

"And, do you think that I bought you so that you could please me or for your obviously delightful companionship?" I asked sarcastically as I kept my eyes on Elena, and once again fought the urge to smile.

"I don't know." She whispered as she surprisingly kept her eyes on mine, and then swallowed thickly inside of her throat. I took another small step forward, and then looked down carefully at Elena. Her hot breaths hit the exposed skin of my throat as she shook before me, and the feeling of her warmth caused the animal inside of me to practically shatter the cage around it immediately.

"You are no idiot, Elena. Please answer my question." I whispered tightly as I held my body rigid in front of Elena, and then attempted to completely block out the feeling of her body so close to mine. Elena released a breath as she slowly parted her lips.

"I think that you bought me to…please you, Damon." She answered in a shaky voice as her eyes remained locked tightly on mine, and her hands shook violently against her skin. I swallowed roughly as completely obscene images raced through my mind at the speed of light, and quickly caused a lust to burn so painfully inside of me that it made my bones ache against my flesh.

"And, what do you think pleases me?" I asked tightly in a strained, and slightly hushed voice. Elena began to shake harder in front of me as she released a breath once again.

"I do not know, Damon, but I do know that you most likely wasted your money." She said in a defiant voice as her heart began to nearly vibrate inside of her chest. I cocked my head to the side as licked my lips, and then I narrowed my eyes down toward her.

"And, why is that?" I asked carefully. Elena swallowed and then cast her eyes back down toward the floor after practically ripping them away from mine.

"I have never been with a man before, Damon. Before all of this happened I intended on waiting until I was married to ever lay down with a man." She said slowly as her voice began shake, and her hands began to tremble uncontrollably against her body. I breathed out as I took a small step backward, and then finally cleared my throat.

"So you believe that I bought you so that I could take you to my bed?" I asked slowly. Elena swallowed once again, and I noticed her eyes quickly flit over to the other side of the room where my large darkly shrouded king sized bed sat just before she forcefully pulled them back toward mine.

"Yes." She whispered. I nodded slowly as I licked my lips, and then took another step back just before relaxing back slightly on my heels. There was a small moment of silence, and then Elena finally lifted her eyes back up toward mine. I released a breath, and then shrugged my shoulders as I quickly wiped all emotion from my face.

"Well Elena, I hate to be the one to inform you, but you seem to be a horrible judge of character. I never have nor will I ever pay for sex, so your virtue will remain intact while you are in my care. My plans for you a little bit more complicated than you simply laying on your back." I said sarcastically as I shoved my hands into my pockets and then relaxed my stance once again. Elena looked up at me with confused and terrified eyes as I could tell that horrifying scenarios were running through her head that even I could not think of.

"Then what are your plans for me, Damon? What do you want with me?" She asked cautiously as she stared nervously back at me. I grinned as I looked down at her, and then after a few moments, I finally spoke once again.

_**Elena's POV:**_

The pounding of my heart echoed loudly in my ears as I stared in a confused silence at the hauntingly beautiful man before me, and attempted to once again pull my eyes away from his. The crystal blue color of the cold stare that forcefully held my gaze seemed to hypnotize me as I desperately continued to try to look away, but something just behind those breathtaking ocean colored orbs seemed to hold me tightly in my place without my own permission. Anxiety and fear rushed through my veins as various ideas of what the mysterious man in front of me truly wanted from me raced through my mind, and goose bumps broke out over my skin as a chill seemed to blow into the room even though all of the windows appeared to be tightly shut. I swallowed thickly against the painful lump that had formed deep inside of my throat only a few moments before when my new owner had practically assaulted me with his words, and then I sucked in a deep breath just as I noticed that he was finally about to speak once again.

"What I want from you is very simple, Elena. I recently moved to London with the Mikaelson's because I got into a little bit of…trouble back in the states. Now that I am here, I am apparently expected to uphold a certain social standard that these gentlemen for some unknown reason seem to care about more than life itself." Damon started as he leaned back casually against the side of his desk, and then crossed his arms tightly over his chest once again. I nodded slowly as took in the information that was being given to me, and then desperately attempted to ignore the tight bulge of muscles that Damon's most recent movement had exposed in the swell of his strong upper arms.

"And, since they care about other people's opinion so much, I am being forced to care about it as well. That sweet heart, is where you come in." He continued as his crystal blue eyes quickly met mine, and practically ripped the air from my lungs with their completely vicious beauty. I nodded as I shrugged my shoulders in complete indifference, and then tilted my head slightly toward him.

"What does any of that have to do with me? How would I help change any of these people's opinion of you?" I asked carefully not completely following Damon's obviously derailed train of thought as I ran my tongue slowly over my incredibly dry bottom lip. Damon released a deep breath signaling that my lack of mind reading abilities obviously annoyed him just like nearly everything else that I had said ever since I had first entered his room, and then made a sarcastic face before he spoke yet again.

"Well, since I am now being forced to attend countless events that I completely loathe, I apparently will need a companion to accompany me as well. I have been told that it is unbecoming to see a man of my age wandering the streets alone, and so I need someone to wander with me." He said with heavy sarcasm dripping from his words as I could sense that he was quoting one of the men that I had met earlier who I guessed might have had more to do with my purchase than I earlier realized. I nodded slowly as I took the newest information in, and then finally lifted my eyes back up to Damon's.

"So, why don't you take a girlfriend or something then? Wouldn't that be easier…and cheaper?" I asked carefully so to not sound too disrespectful in my question. Damon's lips twisted into a grin that he obviously didn't even attempt to conceal, and then he looked at me deviously from under his brow.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Elena." He said in a low and dangerous tone that I remembered from earlier in our conversation when he had been so close to me that I could practically taste the overpriced liquor that lingered on his sweet breath.

"Alright, well what about a prostitute then? I'm fairly certain even they are less expensive than how much you paid for me." I continued bravely in confusion. Damon narrowed his eyes at me as he pressed his lips together in a tight line, and then squared his jaw in disgust and what appeared to be slight confusion.

"I don't enjoy being seen with a woman that half of the city already fucked." He responded crudely as he licked his full pale lips. I nodded as I shrugged slightly.

"So, you picked me because you knew that I was a virgin?" I asked quickly. Damon sighed as he shook his head slightly, and then dropped his eyes back down to mine.

"No, I picked you because you were beautiful and I didn't want anyone else to have you." He said bluntly as his eyes held mine tightly. I swallowed thickly as I felt blood rise quickly in my cheeks, and my heart begin to beat slightly faster inside of my chest.

"How could beauty be worth seven thousand pounds?" I stuttered as I tried to once again wrap my mind around the amount of money that the man in front of me had spent only a few hours before after only seeing me for a mere ten minutes. Damon shrugged as he slowly licked his lips once again.

"I guess we will find out." He said slowly as his light crystal colored eyes shimmered in the moonlight that shone in through the neighboring window, and his velvet voice cascaded deliciously over my skin.

There was a small uncomfortable silence just after Damon's last suggestive words had been spoken into the night air around us, but then thankfully after a few awkward moments, he finally changed the subject and eventually explained to me what our strange relationship would actually be. According to Mr. Salvatore, my role in his life would be simple and would also be for public display purposes only. I would be expected to attend every social function that he deemed necessary, and at said social functions, I would conduct myself like a lady. I would speak only when spoken to, be a conversational delight when I was allowed to converse, and would of course be courteous to everyone that I met no matter how pompous or self-righteous they might be. I was also expected to educate myself, take exquisite care of myself, and finally I was to learn how to be a proper woman of London society. Damon explained to me that Caroline would teach me the basic ladylike etiquette that I would need to know while in public, and that I would be expected to strictly adhere to said etiquette at all times. Lastly, I was given my owner's only completely nonnegotiable rule when it came to our incredibly dysfunctional new relationship, and I was told that it was a rule that he would only explain once, and never ever give any leeway on again.

"I do not tolerate disobedience from anyone, Elena. You will adhere to my instruction, and you will not question what it is that I say. If you are told to do something then you will do it immediately. If you are told not to do something, then you damn well better hope that I don't catch you doing it because I am a firm believer in learning by punishment, and I don't mean taking a time out. As long as that is all understood, then I think that the two of us will get along just fine." Damon said sternly just as it was nearing three o'clock in the morning, and he was finally leading me back toward his mahogany bedroom door that I had walked in just an hour before. I swallowed nervously as I attempted to ignore the word punishment that had just escaped my new owner's lips, and then I finally lifted my eyes back up to his one last time as he slowly opened the door.

"I understand. Can I ask you a question, Damon?" I asked against the better judgment of my brain just as I stepped over the threshold of Damon's door, and finally neared the end of what I considered to be the worst day of my life. Damon paused for a second as he stared down at me intently, and seemed to consider my request very carefully.

"I suppose." He said tightly. I released a deep breath as I locked my eyes on his, and then unfortunately pushed my good sense far out of my mind just before I spoke once again.

"Caroline told me that you were the kind of man that could have any woman that you wanted…for free. Why would you pay so much to have me, when you aren't really getting that much in return?" I asked softly as I still seemed dumbfounded by the fact that this man in front of me claimed that he expected nothing more of me than being his incredibly expensive date. Damon took step closer toward me just after I had asked my question, and then lowered his eyes to mine lining our faces closer together. I sucked in a breath as my nerves seemed to jump anxiously beneath my skin at the close proximity of my owner's beautiful face, and I attempted desperately to still my heart that was once again fluttering wildly inside of my chest.

"Most women in London are self-important snobby bitches that believe that they can get anything that they want just by batting their eyelashes, and telling men what it is that they think that they want to hear. I have no time for manipulation or lies, Elena. I don't have a wife because I don't want one. I don't have a girlfriend because I don't need one. I didn't pick up a prostitute because I can fuck anyone I want for free anytime that I want, and I picked you because I need someone to stand at my side and be quiet while I pretend to care about the rich buffoons that my friend's seem to be so fucking enamored with. I picked you because no matter how sharp your tongue is when you are mad, I can tell that deep down you are afraid of me, and that fact alone will make you more loyal than any bitch that I could pick up off of the street." Damon said from between his teeth in a hushed voice as he stared down at me, and finally released a labored breath from between his full pale lips. I swallowed thickly as I nodded slowly once again, and then apparently decided that I still was not entirely finished pushing my luck.

"And, that is all that you want from me? Just to stand at your side at parties?" I asked shakily as I stared back at the man in front of me, and pushed out the completely inappropriate images that were attempting to force their way into my mind. Damon smiled sadistically to himself as he released another breath, and then inched even closer toward my face.

"Yes, Elena that is all that I want from you. Anything beyond that there is no way that you could handle." He said darkly as his eyes forcefully held mine, and his breath lightly caressed the skin of my lips. I swallowed thickly as I stared up into the hypnotizing blue orbs of light above me, and then released a labored breath before I even attempted to move.

"I am not afraid of you, Damon." I whispered softly without the permission of my brain as I stood frozen before the man breathing heavily against my skin, and shaking against his body from the whirlwind of emotions inside of me that I couldn't even begin to understand. Damon released a breath as he stared down at me intently, and then took a small step forward closing the gap completely between our tensely held bodies. Slowly, he lifted his hand and then gently tucked a strand of my now wavy mess of hair just behind my ear with the soft pads of his fingertips.

"Then you are either incredibly stupid or a liar, Elena. I hope you are the first sweetheart, because I fucking hate liars." Damon whispered as he gently traced his fingers over the soft curve of my jaw, and then slowly dropped his hand away from my face. I swallowed as I released another breath, and then slowly pulled my eyes back down toward the floor beneath me.

"Good night, Damon." I whispered as I took a small step backward, and then subsequently ran into the back of the door that I had forgotten was open just behind me. Damon nodded as he watched me in what appeared to be slight amusement, and then ran his tongue over his bottom lip one last time.

"Good night, Elena. Sweet dreams." He purred darkly, and with those last words, I finally turned and exited my owner's bedroom.

Without missing a beat, I moved as fast as I could back toward the other end of the house, and as far away from Mr. Salvatore as humanely possible. As I moved Damon's words circled around inside of my mind, and quickly began to torment me just as they had when I had been in his immediate presence. Finally, just before I reached what I had been told was my assigned bedroom door, a few very terrifying questions lodged themselves inside of my already completely chaotic young mind. What exactly did Damon consider disobedience, and what the hell had he meant by punishment?

_**A/N: Alright so what did everyone think? Did we like Damon and Elena's first meeting? Please let me know what you think and once again sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I assure you I am feeling better now, and will make sure that there is not so much of a gap in my updates. Thank you everyone for reading, and please review if you have the time, it means the world to me. Sweet dreams, lovelies -DamonsMuse83**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unexplainable Instincts

_**Chained To You**_

"_The most satisfying pleasure is often the most sinful, and the deepest of love is always the most painful."_

_**A Delena Fan-fiction by:**_

_**DamonsMuse83**_

_**A/N: Hello again lovelies! Once again thank you to all of you for all of your reading, following, reviewing, and just being generally awesome about this fic! You all make writing this so much fun, and also such a great learning experience for me. I am so glad that the first Delena meeting seemed to be well received, and I hope that you all enjoy where this story is going. I hope to explain any questions left unanswered in this chapter, and if there is anything else I can explain, please let me know. So, thank you so much for reading, and please enjoy (and review) this next installment of Chained To You. I hope 2014 is treating you all amazingly -DamonsMuse83**_

_**Chapter Five: Unexplainable Instincts**_

_**Damon's POV:**_

It was just nearing seven o'clock in the evening when I finally found myself sitting in the formal dining room of the Mikaelson mansion, and desperately attempting to pretend that I was truly interested in the mindless chatter that was carrying on around me. The topic of conversation the last time that I had checked in was unfortunately regarding the incredibly unwanted guests that were scheduled to arrive within the next hour, but judging by how that had been before dinner's main course had even been served, I was fairly certain that had most likely changed by this point in the meal. After staring down at my plate of obviously dry roasted chicken and unfortunately overcooked potatoes that I had barely touched for those very disgusting reasons, I finally lifted my gaze up to the other people sitting around me and then released a labored breath.

Klaus and his brother sat at the far end of the table both wearing the incredibly overpriced new suits that they had purchased earlier in the day when we had all been in town together, and they now appeared to be completely lost in conversation regarding something that I was more than certain I cared absolutely nothing about. Caroline in all of her golden haired neurotic glory, sat just to Klaus' left side, and was obediently eating her food while at the same time making sure to laugh at all of the appropriate times, even though in all reality she was not even a small part of her lover's conversation. Lastly, to my right side sat the final member of Klaus' incredibly creepy new self-made _"family"_, and was also the most recent devastatingly beautiful bane of my external existence. Wearing a gorgeous pale violet colored dress with her hair pinned up on top of her head in a mess of curls, and the slightest hint of rose colored stain on her full sumptuous lips sat the incredibly young and painfully innocent Elena. Elena's heart hummed softly inside of her chest, and her fingers shook just slightly against the polished oak table beneath her hands as she stared down at her full plate of food for the sixth night in a row in what appeared to be nearly ravenous hunger. She swallowed thickly inside of her throat as I could tell that she sensed my eyes on her, and then she slowly lifted her gaze nervously up toward mine.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" I asked tightly from between my teeth knowing full well that nothing was wrong with anything other than the infuriating woman sitting so close beside me whose high moral standard would not allow her to eat my food, but somehow did allow her to wear the incredibly expensive dress that I had purchased for her just the day before. Elena shook her head slowly as she swallowed thickly once again, and then stilled her trembling fingers on the sides of her plate.

"No, the food is fine, thank you." She whispered as she dropped her eyes back down toward her plate, but did not move one inch toward her silverware that still lay wrapped up in the silk napkin on her right hand side. I tightened my jaw as I felt an all too familiar anger raise quickly within me for the millionth time that week.

"Then eat it." I said sharply as narrowed my eyes toward Elena, and then tightened my fingers around the knife that lay just to the side of my plate as I mentally reminded myself that murdering this beautiful girl over uneaten food was probably just the slightest bit rash, and would most likely be poorly received by the owner of the house. Elena breathed out heavily, and then ran her tongue slowly over her full bottom lip that was just slightly cracked from the blistering cold winter weather outside.

"I'm not hungry." She said softly as she dropped her hands down from beside her plate, and then rested them delicately in her lap. I released another breath, and then slowly raised my eyes to find Klaus' emerald stare locked tightly on mine. He nodded as he watched me, and then pushed himself up slowly to stand. _That mother fucker just always had something to say about everything, even when he was fucking silent._

"Brother, shall we retire to the study?" Klaus asked as he turned toward Elijah, and then not so subtly motioned toward the first floor den with his head just down the hall from the dining room. Elijah turned his attention toward me carefully with slight unease in his stare, and then lowered his eyes cautiously toward Elena. _Keep your eyes to yourself, Elijah. No one needs your opinion here._

"Of course." He said slowly, and then reluctantly pushed himself up to stand next to his brother. Caroline nodded as well as she stood quickly just like the well trained slave that she was, and then turned her attention back toward Elena.

"Should I take Elena upstairs so that we can get changed into our evening dresses?" She asked enthusiastically as she smoothed her hands over her silky golden colored dress, and then turned her attention quickly back toward Klaus. Klaus shook his head slowly, and then smiled warmly at the golden haired lap dog before him.

"No love, that won't be necessary. Damon will attend to Miss Elena." He said kindly as he reassured his lover with an overly exaggerated all-knowing look. Caroline smiled as she nodded quickly in obedience, and then finally the three of them quickly left the room, leaving me and Elena completely alone.

Tension hung heavy in the room surrounding me as Elena sat angrily at my side, and stared down at her plate of food as if it were deadly poison that I was asking her to consume completely against her will. I leaned back casually against my chair, and then folded my hands together just underneath my chin as I continued to study the breathtaking woman before me who still defiantly refused to meet my stare. Slowly, after a few painfully long minutes had passed by, Elena finally looked up from her plate and directly into my eyes.

"I said that I wasn't hungry, Damon." She said sternly as her dark eyes bravely challenged mine, and her posture straightened confidently against her chair. I sighed as I crossed one of my legs over the other, and then allowed my head to fall back casually against my chair. _Did this barely one hundred pound girl actually think that she intimidated me?_

"I am well aware of what you said, Elena. I am also well aware that you are a growing girl and need your vitamins to get big and strong. So, I'll say it again. Eat your food." I said sarcastically as I tightly held Elena's stare, and twisted my lips into an incredibly cocky grin that I just so happened to know pissed off my beautiful little possession more than life itself. There was a silence as Elena scowled at me in anger, and then she finally licked her lips just before she spoke once again.

"I'm not going to eat, Damon." She said in a childish tone as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and then leaned back against her chair mirroring my posture nearly perfectly. I released a labored breath as I mentally reigned in the rage that so wildly flamed inside of me, and then carefully leaned forward in my seat until my elbows were resting just on the edge of the dining room table. I narrowed my eyes toward the woman sitting beside me, and then ran my tongue slowly over my bottom lip.

"Oh, yes you will, Elena. I've got all night and nowhere to be, sweetheart." I said seductively as I grinned sarcastically, and then slowly nodded down toward Elena's plate. Elena released an annoyed breath, and then carefully cleared her throat.

"Don't you have guests coming over soon that you have to attend to?" She asked with complete indifference flooding her voice, and heavy sarcasm just edging her disrespectful words. I shrugged as I pressed my lips together in a tight line, and once again held back the animal inside of me that desperately wanted to tear this woman apart.

"They are not my guests, and to be completely honest, I would rather sit at this table with you than go anywhere near the horrible excuses for human life that Klaus has invited over here. So, as I said, I have all night. Now Elena, eat your food." I said as I kept my smile plastered on my face, and once again nodded toward Elena's plate. Elena released another breath, and of course did not move one inch closer toward her untouched food.

"Why do I have to eat my food when you haven't eaten yours?" She asked in a blatantly disrespectful tone as she nodded down toward my food that I had barely touched due to the anger that her insolence had created in me, and then pursed her full lips together in a sarcastically bitchy expression. I tilted my head to the side as I studied the obviously crazed woman beside me, and then carefully licked my lips. _You don't know who you are messing with sweetheart._

"I had a big lunch." I replied swiftly as I fondly remembered the waitress from the downtown shopping district that had so graciously opened a vein for me just outside of the restaurant's delivery entrance door, and then had nearly met her release the second that my teeth had sunk deep inside of her soft delectable flesh.

"Why does it matter if I eat or not, Damon? I am abiding by all of the rules that you gave me, isn't that enough?" Elena asked as she locked in on my eyes once again, and then softened her voice just slightly as she appeared to be attempting to gain even a small amount of my non-existent pity. I sighed as I leaned back slightly in my chair, and then tilted my head slowly in her direction.

"First of all, yes it does matter if you eat. You are incredibly thin, and I do not enjoy having to hold onto nothing but bone when I take you out into public. Secondly, you have not been abiding by my rules at all, sweetheart. You are incredibly disobedient, you have a very sharp tongue, and you are disrespectful in a way that I have never ever witnessed before in someone that even attempts to refer to themselves as a lady. The only person in this house that you even pretend to be cordial to is Caroline, and she couldn't matter less if she tried." I said as my anger quickly began to once again rise inside of me, and tension began to tighten my muscles nearly to the point of pain. Elena's jaw tightened as she leaned forward in her chair, and then I watched silently as her anger appeared to quickly match mine. _So much rage for such a supposedly delicate person._

"Caroline is my friend, and she matters more than you ever will. And, so what if I don't abide by your rules? Why should I? I didn't come here of my own free will! I didn't want this!" She replied sharply in what I considered to be a yell as she dropped her hands down onto the table in front of her, and then lowered her eyes back down toward her lap. _And that, ladies and gentlemen was all that it took. _

Rage rushed through my chilled veins at the speed of light and before I had the chance to even attempt to contain it, the power of the all too familiar emotion overthrew me completely, and claimed absolute control of my being. My jaw tightened to the point of pain as I suddenly jumped from the seat beneath me, and before I realized what it was that was happening, I found myself standing in front of Elena with my hands wrapped tightly around the sides of her chair. I quickly pushed the object of my anger along with the chair that she sat in back against the wall behind her, and then lowered my face down to just a mere inch away from her innocent appearing angelic face. Elena stared at me in complete terror as her hot breath began to hit my lips in quick fearful pants, and her heart began to hammer inside of her chest so loudly that it sounded as if it were pounding against nearly every surface in the room around me. I swallowed thickly inside of my throat as I tightened my grip on the chair beneath my hands causing the wood to buckle just slightly under my fingers, and then parted my lips carefully just before I finally spoke.

"I am getting really tired of your shit, Elena, so I suggest that you listen to me really carefully. You aren't the only person in this room who didn't want another fucking headache to deal with, but I guess you got one. I understand that having to live in an enormous mansion with servants, and a cutesy little blonde girl to play house with is just horrible for you, but I'm going to need you to get the fuck over it. A few weeks ago, you were living in a third world country practically starving to death with a father that was planning to sell you, and a dead mother that you had just put into the ground. Now, you are sleeping in a bed worth more than your family's farm, and wearing clothes that finally don't smell like the fucking fields. Do you have any idea what would be happening to you right now if I wouldn't have been in that club that night, and decided to waste over seven thousand dollars of my money on your ungrateful little ass?" I seethed as I stared down at Elena with rage pouring from my eyes, and adrenaline rushing through my veins so quickly that it caused my throat to ache in a desperately painful hunger. Elena swallowed as she stared at me, but she did not move. _Probably a smart move, sweetheart._

"Well, let me clue you in then, honey. Right now you would be locked up in some pervert's house eating worse than his fucking animals, and sleeping on the goddamn floor. He would beat the shit out of you if you ever talked to him the way that you talk to me, and he would want a whole hell of a lot more from you than just to smile in public when he asked you to. The men in that club would have ripped you apart in a way that your virginal little brain can't even imagine, Elena, and it's about time that you realize that before I decide to stop being so fucking nice. Now, be a good girl and eat your fucking food before your night gets very…_very_ unpleasant." I growled as I stared down at Elena with my chest heaving, and anger blurring my vision slightly from its delicious effects. Elena breathed out heavily as I saw tears well up in her chocolate brown eyes, and then she slowly began to nod her head.

"Okay." She whispered softly just as I noticed her body beginning to shake around her, and her full bottom lip beginning to tremble violently just above her chin. I released a breath as I finally pushed myself away from her chair, and then slowly returned to my side of the table before I did something even more terrifying that I was certain I would regret later in the night. Shakily, Elena moved back to the table that she had been sitting at just moments before, and then ever so slowly she began obediently eating her food. I released a breath as I straightened my suit coat over my still heaving chest, and then leaned back carefully in my chair just as I looked down to notice that my hands were shaking just slightly at my sides. _Jesus Christ I needed to feed._

After about fifteen minutes of complete silence, and Elena practically devouring her food in both extreme hunger and paralyzing fear, I finally sent my defiant damsel in distress up to her room, and then made my way slowly into the downstairs study. I groaned the second that I walked into the elaborately decorated room that appeared like more of a ballroom than anything, and then put on a poorly veiled mask of happiness just as Klaus finally noticed my late arrival.

"Damon, how nice of you to grace us with your presence. I assume that everything is now taken care of with the lovely Elena?" He asked sarcastically as he leisurely made his way toward me with a dark haired man following closely behind him, and then widened his eyes just as I quickly realized who the man behind him actually was. I faked a smile as I nodded my head slowly, and then mentally reminded myself that I unfortunately needed to be nice to the idiot behind Klaus or I most likely would be back in the states being ripped apart by men much less…civilized than I was.

"Of course." I said as I quickly scanned the room around me for the alcohol that I was certain that I was in desperate need of, and then slowly returned my stare back to the always commanding man in front of me just before my drink could be found. Klaus smiled knowingly as he looked at me, and then nodded his head slightly behind him.

"Wonderful. Well, now that you are here, I would like to introduce you to the highly esteemed priest from the parish that I was telling you about just a few miles from the estate. Damon, I would like you to meet Father Young." He said formally as he motioned to the man behind him with one of his long arms, and then nodded carefully in the middle aged man's direction. I nodded as I took in the sight of the dark haired man with pale skin, and chestnut colored eyes that I immediately did not trust, and then I once again put on my most convincing smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Father Young. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." I said as I reached out hesitantly, and then took the priest that appeared to be around forty-five years old's hand, and shook it tightly with mine. The priest nodded as he gripped my hand equally tightly, and then held my eyes with his in a very unnerving sort of way.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore. Mr. Mikaelson has told me many wonderful things about you." He said as he seemed to search my face for answers to a question that he had not voiced, and then lifted his eyes suspiciously back up toward mine. I nodded as I tilted my head to the side and studied the so called _holy man_ in front of me with equal fervor, and much more disdain than even he had expressed when looking at me. _I really did not like this man._

"Oh, I highly doubt that." I said under my breath as I tightened my grip on the priest's hand, and then grinned slightly as I felt the muscles in the man's hand begin to loosen just slightly. Father Young winced silently in pain as he finally began to pull away from my hold, and then after nodding slowly in his direction, I eventually released his hand. Klaus glared at me from his spot just to my right, and then lifted his glass of scotch up to his pale lips.

"Play nice, Damon." He whispered so quietly that I knew that the priest had not heard him, and then took a quick drink of the dark colored liquor that he held before him. I nodded slowly as I took a step back away from both of the men that stood in front of me, and then relaxed back slightly on my heels. _Something wasn't right here._

By the time that it was finally nearing nine o'clock, I had unfortunately spoken with almost every single mind numbingly boring man in the room surrounding me, and subsequently heard more bullshit in one night than I had ever heard before in my entire undead existence. Klaus and Elijah had invited not only the priest from the nearby parish into their home, but also a handful of the church's other various clergymen as well. The downstairs study was overcrowded with men of the cloth that were unknowingly socializing with what they considered to be direct decedents of the devil, and not an honest word could be heard in the night air around us no matter which side it was that you listened to. Klaus spouted off incredibly loudly that he planned to make a large donation to the church in order to assist with missionary projects that were currently in the works. Elijah made plans with one of the parish's elders to visit the small house of worship on the next Sunday in order to witness one of the father's riveting holy doctrine's, and Father Young continuously pretended to not stare at me with suspicious eyes while he listened to all of the lies that were being spewed around him. Finally, just before I was about to sneak out of the room full of deceit and return to my quarters where I could actually get a real drink, the door to the study opened and in walked my next problem. Elena. _Of course._

"Elena, love. Please come here." Klaus beckoned from a few feet in front of me as he waved toward the door apparently noticing Elena just a mere second before I had. I immediately stepped forward joining Klaus in the circle of men that he was conversing with, and then narrowed my eyes at the beautiful young woman approaching me. _It was like she wanted to make me angry._

"Isobel was attending to the laundry, so I thought that I would bring the sherry that you requested." Elena said sweetly as she finally approached where Klaus and I stood, and then timidly met my conspicuous eyes. I released a breath as I took another step forward, and then nodded slowly toward Elena.

"I appreciate your sudden display of obedience, but you are not a servant, Elena." I said tightly once I finally reached the dark haired thorn in my side, and then lowered my eyes sternly down to hers. Elena swallowed thickly as she stared at me, and then fidgeted slightly where she stood. _Looks like someone finally learned their lesson._

"I'm sorry, Damon. I was just trying to be helpful." She said softly as she allowed her eyes to remain locked on mine, and then tightened her grip on the bottle that she ever so carefully held in her slightly shaking hand. I nodded slowly as I softened my stare just slightly, and then released a breath.

"Well, thank you." I said tightly as I reached out my hand, and tried to ignore the small amount of fear that I saw looming just behind Elena's dark doe like eyes. Elena nodded as she shifted the bottle of dark rose colored liquor into her other hand, and then shakily held it out toward me. Then, as if I was trapped in some sort of a horrifying dream, I saw the rest of our exchange occur before I was even certain that it was happening. The worst part was that even though I knew what was about to take place, I for some reason couldn't even attempt to stop it.

Just as Elena reached out her hand to give me the bottle of sherry that bitchy little Isobel should have delivered in the first place, I noticed that the glass decanter was slowly beginning to slip from her delicate sweat covered fingers. I reached out in order to attempt to intercept the bottle that was now quickly making its way toward the floor beneath us, but unfortunately Elena had begun losing her grip on the bottle before she had even reached out to where I was standing. Purely on instinct, I dropped my hand in a blur of abrupt movement just before the large glass bottle shattered onto the floor, and then caught the sherry gracefully in my right hand with a quick flick of my wrist. I heard Elena gasp as I slowly lifted the bottle back up from the floor, and then raised my eyes to see confusion and fear plaguing the chocolate brown pools before me. I released a breath, and it was then that I finally realized exactly what it was that had just happened. _Fuck, I had moved too fast._

"How did you….?" Elena started to ask quietly as she stared at me breathlessly, and widened her eyes in my direction. I swallowed thickly as I straightened myself upright, and then tightened my grip around the neck of the bottle being careful to not shatter it in my hand. _Because that would have made this even more exciting.  
_

"You should be more careful, Elena. Klaus' vintage wine collection is very dear to him." I said sarcastically in a low tone as I quickly scanned the area around me to see if anyone else had seen me, and then released an unneeded breath once I thankfully realized that they hadn't.

"But…you…" Elena started once again as she stared at me in complete awe, and then took a small step backward in what I assumed was most likely fear. I cleared my throat as I set the bottle down carefully onto the polished oak table behind me, and then nodded back toward the study's main door.

"It is late, Elena. You should really be getting up to bed. I am sure that Caroline is waiting for you." I said knowing full well that Elena actually spent the majority of her nights talking with Caroline rather than sleeping in her own bed where she belonged. Elena stared at me in confusion, and then finally nodded her head sluggishly as if she was moving in slow motion.

"Alright…well…good night, Damon." She answered quietly as she stepped backward once again, but never allowed her eyes to leave mine. I nodded slowly as I kept my eyes cool, and my expression as indifferent as humanely possible. _No pun intended._

"Good night, Elena." I said, and with that Elena turned and then quietly made her way out of the study door. I released a relieved breath as soon as my dark haired trouble maker was finally out of sight, and then turned back to find Klaus staring at me with harsh eyes and a very displeased expression. I licked my lips as I nodded toward him carefully, and then reached back down for the bottle of liquor that thankfully still sat at my side. _I had a feeling I was going to need this tonight._

_**Elena's POV:**_

A thick layer of shadows hung heavily over the grand hallway of the Mikaelson mansion as I slowly began to make my way back toward the solace of my second floor bedroom, and away from the mind swirling confusion that being in the presence of Damon Salvatore had earlier instilled inside of my head. Hundreds of questions ran through my mind at the speed of light as I both processed the intense dinner dispute that had happened earlier in the evening as well as the more recent incident involving my slippery fingers, and my mysterious owner's reflexes that had appeared almost too fast for me to even be able to see. I shook my head slowly as I began to climb up the lengthy spiral staircase just at the edge of the massive main hallway, and then silently reminded myself that my thoughts were absolutely ridiculous. There was no way that any man could have possibly moved as fast as I had thought that Damon had moved earlier that night. I was obviously becoming delirious from my most recent lack in nutrition, and therefore I realized that I was most likely beginning to hallucinate actions that had never even happened. _Yes, that had to be it._

After a few moments of internally rationalizing what it was that I had thought that I had seen earlier in the night, I finally reached the top of the stairs and turned in the direction of my most recently assigned bedroom. I made my way slowly down the lengthy second floor hallway as I admired the art on the walls just as I had done every night for nearly the past week, but then I stopped immediately in my tracks as the sound of muffled voices quickly began to assault my already incredibly fragile mind from just a short distance away. I swallowed thickly as I suddenly recognized the soft voice of my only friend Caroline, and then felt fear wash over me as I then quickly recognized the other masculine voice that was apparently with her behind those closed doors. It was the voice of her lover, Klaus, and he didn't sound very happy.

"Is this what you wanted, love? You wanted me like this?" Klaus' voice asked angrily as I heard something hit the neighboring wall ahead of me, and then Caroline whimper under her breath in what sounded like pain. My heart immediately began to race inside of my chest. _What the hell was he doing to her?_

"Klaus…" She pleaded in a shaky voice as I heard a gasp escape her lips, and then another loud thud hit the wall this time slightly harder. I swallowed thickly as I quickly gathered some of the material from my long violet colored dress in my hands, and then began moving down the lengthy hallway as fast as I could. Caroline was the only friend that I had in the world that I had recently been forced into, and she had taken care of me like both a mother and a sister ever since I had arrived. There was no way in hell that I was going to let anything bad happen to her, no matter how terrifying the man that was with her might have happened to be.

It took me about ten seconds to finally reach the other end of the hallway where I quickly concluded that the tense voices were coming from inside Caroline's bedroom, and then about another five seconds to carefully open her door without making too obvious of a sound. I narrowed my eyes carefully the second that I glanced into the darkened room before me, and then felt my breath become immediately trapped inside of my throat as soon as I finally brought the scene in question into my fearful view.

There, just about twenty feet away from where I silently stood, I saw Caroline pushed up against her beautifully painted bedroom wall with Klaus' naked body pressed tightly up against hers, and her golden silk dress lying at her feet in a disheveled heap of exquisite fabric. The strings of her corset were ripped into uneven pieces and strewn out around the floor just beneath her feet, and her porcelain skin was flush and slick with the sheen of sweat as Klaus moved rhythmically against her delicate form. Caroline's long slender legs were wrapped tightly around the toned pale flesh of her lover's bare hips, and her fingers were imbedded so deeply into the skin beneath them that tiny beads of thick crimson blood were slowly beginning to rise just at the tips of her perfectly manicured nails just from the intense pressure of them.

"Fuck, Caroline." Klaus groaned in a low animalistic tone as he shifted his hips roughly against Caroline's, and then slammed his mouth hungrily against her equally starved lips in what appeared to be a fit of uncontrollable passion. Caroline whimpered as she kissed him back with equal power, and then she began to ravenously bite at the soft flesh of his pale mouth moaning loudly as she moved. My heart sank deeply into my stomach and my mouth immediately went dry as I watched the intimate scene in front of me, but no matter how loudly my mind shouted at me to return to the safety of my own bedroom, I couldn't seem to pull myself away from the passionate display that I was secretly watching.

"Please don't stop." Caroline begged as her head fell back against the wall behind her, and her blonde hair began to fall from its once neat arrangement on top of her head, and down onto her slender shoulders in perfectly messy golden pieces. Klaus groaned as his hips assaulted his lover's even faster, and then he slid his hands down the soft skin of Caroline's sides just before he squeezed her ample flesh tightly in his strong expansive hands.

"I want you back in my bed, Caroline. This week has been fucking torture without you." He moaned as I watched his fingers begin to dig even more deeply into the soft flesh of Caroline's hips, and his thrusts begin to become even harder than they had been only moments before. Caroline moaned as she licked her trembling lips, and then ground her hips against Klaus' leaving absolutely no space between their sweaty overheated bodies what so ever. _Go back to your room, Elena._

"I'm sorry, but she needs…" Caroline started just as Klaus once again began to move faster, but her words seemed to die quickly inside of her throat as her eyes slowly rolled back inside of her head.

"I want you back in my bed, love. Elena is Damon's concern, not yours." Klaus instructed as his hips began to grind more deeply against Caroline's causing an animalistic growl to escape her lips, and vulgar curse words to be spoken into the night air around them. My mind screamed at me to immediately return to my room, especially after the mention of my name during such an intimate time, but something about the act being displayed before me seemed to almost hypnotize me freezing me directly in the place where I stood. The vision before me was so incredibly unfamiliar as I had never seen anything so passionate before in all of my life, and even though I hated to admit it, I don't think I would have left even if I had felt that I could.

"Yes, Klaus." Caroline moaned as her body began to shake slightly harder against her lover's, and her hips began to buck even more wildly against his than they had been before. Klaus groaned as he moved slightly faster, and then dropped his head back against his shoulders just as he closed his piercing emerald colored eyes.

"Yes, what?" He growled in a commanding voice that made my skin tingle just from the sound of it, and caused Caroline to dig her nails even deeper into the flesh of his incredibly toned alabaster complected back.

"Yes, I will come back to your bed, and I swear I will never leave." She moaned just as Klaus' hand slid up the side of her long slender neck, and then carefully pushed her tangled mess of hair away from her sweat covered face. I swallowed as I felt the light fluttering of butterflies beginning to soar low inside of my stomach, and then watched as Klaus slowly licked his pale lips.

"I have hungered for you all day, love." He whispered as his hips slowed just slightly, and then his thrusts suddenly became much deeper than before. I swallowed as I felt a chill move over my body, and then shook slightly as a tingling sensation began to creep up my spine that caused my breathing to speed up without my mind's permission.

"Please, Klaus, do it. I want you to. I need you to." Caroline begged as she arched her neck to the side at what appeared to be a painful angle, and then ground her hips against Klaus' in what even I recognized to be complete desperation. Klaus groaned as he lowered his mouth down to Caroline's lips, and then smiled seductively just barely an inch away from her angelic face.

"You Caroline, are exquisite." He whispered from what sounded like low inside of his chest, and then I watched as he moved painfully slowly down the flesh of Caroline's neck and to the soft expanse of her throat. He licked a long wet line up the hollow just beneath her jaw, and then opened his mouth and sucked her flesh hungrily into his mouth. My skin burned as I watched Caroline fall completely to pieces against Klaus' incredibly strong appearing body, and then listened as she screamed out into the night air around her in what sounded like all-consuming ecstasy. I swallowed thickly as I felt my knees begin to shake violently beneath me, and then nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt the hard press of a strong masculine chest pushing against my trembling back.

"I believe that you have the wrong room, Elena." Damon's voice purred from just beside my ear causing my heart to immediately begin to pound inside of my chest, and my nerves to come to life painfully quickly beneath my skin. I bit down tightly on my bottom lip as I watched one of Damon's long muscular arms slide slowly over the flesh of mine, and then carefully pull Caroline's door closed without making so much as a sound. I released a shaky breath as I slowly gathered the courage to finally turn around, and then I hesitantly lifted my eyes up toward Damon's. The crystal blue color of his entrancing stare shone brightly in the dimly lit hallway around us, and the dark contrast of his onyx colored hair caused his skin to appear as if it were made of the finest porcelain ever created. The muscles of his throat were tight as he stared sternly down at me, and his jaw was squared causing his features to appear as if they were carved from the smoothest of stone. I took a timid step backward as I saw an unreadable emotion radiating from my owner's hypnotic stare, and then I quickly dropped my eyes down to the small space in between us.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I…" I started as I quickly scanned my brain for an acceptable excuse for exactly as to why I had just been found outside of my friend's bedroom watching her have incredibly passionate sex with the owner of the house that I was currently being held prisoner in, but of course nothing logical came to my mind. Damon tilted his head in what appeared to be slight amusement as he watched me struggling desperately before him, and then he took a careful step backward putting some much needed distance between our bodies. _Thank you, God._

"You were what, Elena? Lost and looking for directions?" He asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his tightly muscular chest, and then ran his tongue painfully slowly over the supple flesh of his perfectly sculpted lips. I sighed as I forced an annoyed expression onto my face in order to attempt to mask my deep embarrassment, and then shook my head slowly toward the man still intensely studying me.

"No, I thought…" I started once again, but this time I realized that maybe I shouldn't give my new owner any excuse at all. A lie was too obvious, but the truth was far too embarrassing for me to even attempt to utter. _And, I did not want to be laughed at tonight after everything that had already happened._

"You thought, what?" Damon asked as he took a small step closer toward me, and then seemed to examine my expression like some sort of an ancient artifact. I swallowed as I dropped my eyes down to the floor, and then shrugged my shoulders slightly. _Well, I guess I was about to be laughed at.  
_

"I thought that…I thought that Klaus was hurting her. That is why I went to Caroline's door." I said as my last few words came out in almost a whisper, and my knees began to once again shake violently beneath me. There was a small silence, and then I finally lifted my head to once again meet Damon's eyes. The man in front of me stared down at me in complete confusion and also total childlike amusement.

"You thought that he was hurting her?" He asked carefully as he didn't even attempt to hide the sadistic grin that plagued his beautiful face, but thankfully held in the laughter that I could just slightly hear on the edge of his words. I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders and then looked off quickly in the opposite direction.

"Yes, I thought that he was hurting her. When I got upstairs earlier, I heard him speaking really roughly to her, and I thought that I heard something or someone hit her bedroom wall. Caroline sounded like she was in pain, and I was worried about her." I defended in a weak voice as I found myself unable to lift my eyes back up to Damon's. There was another small silence.

"I'm sure that you were. My question is why didn't you go back to your room once you realized that she was alright, and that Klaus obviously wasn't harming her?" Damon asked with heavy sarcasm in his words, and his voice practically shaking from continuing to withhold his condescending laughter. I shrugged my shoulders once again. _Can't you just let it be, Damon?_

"I don't know." I whispered as I stared down at the floor, and felt shame move over me in a quick rush. There was another far too brief silence.

"Oh, I think I do." Damon said darkly in a thick voice that immediately caused my eyes to lift, and my heart to pound even harder inside of my chest. Damon stared down at me, now with the humor absent from his eyes, and an expression far more unsettling gracing his seductive lips. I swallowed thickly as I held his gaze almost unwillingly, and then ran my tongue over my suddenly painfully dry lips.

"I should probably get to bed." I said shakily as I took a small step back away from Damon, and then moved slightly closer toward my polished oak bedroom door. Damon nodded as he relaxed back on his heels slightly, and then pressed his lips tightly together squaring his jaw even more sharply.

"Yes, I suppose that you should." He said with his voice still low, and filled with an emotion that I was too frightened to even attempt to figure out.

"I haven't been able to find Isobel since earlier tonight. I don't suppose that she is still in the house this late in the evening?" I asked carefully as I turned back toward Damon, and silently cursed myself for beginning a conversation that I feared would end badly just like all the others. Damon released a deep breath and then shook his head slowly.

"No, all of the staff have returned to their quarters for the night. Why do you ask?" He questioned as his eyes slowly met mine once again, and he cleared his throat roughly. I swallowed thickly as I shrugged my shoulders and then took another small step closer toward my room.

"Oh, it's nothing important. It's just that Isobel or Caroline usually help me get undressed for bed, but I am sure that I can manage seeing as that they are both obviously…occupied." I stuttered as finally reached the door to my bedroom, and then gently placed my hand on the silver polished knob just in front of me. Damon narrowed his gaze in my direction as he tilted his head to the side in his usual arrogant confusion.

"You need help getting undressed?" He asked in an incredulous voice as he ran his tongue slowly over his lips, and subsequently caused my skin to heat immediately just from the sight of it. I released a shaky breath as I shrugged my shoulders slightly once again, and then dropped my eyes down closer toward the floor.

"Ladies attire is not nearly as easy to remove as yours might be, Mr. Salvatore. But don't worry, I will manage." I replied sarcastically as I pushed lightly against my door, and then lifted my eyes quickly to see a smile move across Damon's face. _As cocky and arrogant as he was, his smile was one of the most beautiful things that I had ever seen._

"Nonsense. I will help you with what you need, and then return to my room so that you can think of some more snappy comebacks to use for tomorrow." He said condescendingly as he quickly took a step forward, and then paused beside me just over the threshold of my bedroom door. I swallowed thickly as I looked up slowly and then met Damon's cool blue eyes fearfully with mine. My hands began to shake at the implication of his words, and then my head began to move quickly in disagreement once my mind had fully processed what it was that he had just suggested.

"Thank you for the offer, Damon, but I really don't think that would be appropriate." I stuttered nervously as I felt my knees beginning to shake, and my heart beginning to practically throb inside of my chest. Damon rolled his eyes as he quickly pushed past me, and then moved into my bedroom without the smallest invitation or even welcome from me.

"Well, I don't think that watching other people have rough animalistic sex is appropriate, but I suppose we all have our hang ups. Now, please come over here and let me help you so that you can get to sleep and hopefully wake up in a more pleasant mood tomorrow." He said tightly with heavy sarcasm as he turned back toward me, and then motioned for me to join him in the center of my room. I took in a deep breath, and then released it hesitantly after holding it just a little longer than I was used to.

"Damon…I…" I started, but I quickly hushed as I couldn't think of any logical (or grownup) reasons for as to why the man who had purchased me the week before couldn't even be allowed to help me untangle myself from my dress when in all reality he could have done much worse things, and obviously hadn't. _This was perfectly acceptable…maybe not in the eyes of the church going men that had visited earlier that evening, but at least in the eyes of the girl that desperately wanted out of her god forsaken corset._

"I won't bite, Elena. Please come here." Damon said as he smiled wickedly to himself, and then motioned gently toward the empty space just in front of where he stood. I released another deep breath, and then slowly took a step toward him.

"I just um…need you to undo the buttons of my dress and then loosen my corset. I can do the rest." I said shakily as I moved hesitantly toward Damon, and then finally stopped just about a foot in front of where he stood, and slowly turned my back

"I know how this works, Elena. I have undressed a woman before." He whispered thickly as his body neared mine, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke. I nodded slowly as Damon finally stepped up to just a few inches away from my back, and then I felt myself instinctively suck in a breath just as I felt his fingers gently touch the material covering my now completely overheated skin. _Why the hell was I so nervous?_

The silence surrounding me sounded so loud that it was almost deafening as I stood in the center of my bedroom, and attempted to ignore the soft caress of Damon's fingertips as they slowly slid up the length of my shaking spine. My heart pounded like a tribal drum inside of my chest as I felt the first button just at the base of my neck slowly release, and then I felt my chest immediately begin to heave as Damon slowly began to undo each remaining fasten as slowly as was humanely possible as if he was intentionally attempting to torture me.

"I'm sure I can handle the rest." I said shakily as I felt my fingers beginning to tremble at my sides, and the palms of my hands become slick with sweat when the room around me was barely above freezing.

"Relax, Elena." Damon said in an annoyed tone as he finally reached the last button just as the base of my spine, and then slowly moved his hands up my back moving the fabric away from my underclothing. My breath immediately caught inside of my throat as he touched me more intimately than anyone ever had before, and my mouth quickly went completely dry causing me to barely be able to even swallow against its roughness.

"I've never been able to understand why women wear these things." Damon whispered under his breath as I felt his fingers begin to trace slowly down the braided pattern of my corset strings, and then finally stop at the knot tied just above my tailbone.

"We don't really wear them by choice, Damon. Those beautiful dresses that you men like us to wear don't really look very nice without a little help underneath." I said in a breathy voice as I faked a laugh, and then swallowed thickly as soon as I felt Damon's fingers slowly undo the knot that had been literally holding me together. _Breathe, Elena._

"I must differ from most men then, Elena. I have never cared for all of those expensive beautiful dresses. I have always preferred what is kept underneath." He whispered as he slowly began loosening the braided strings encaging my lower back, and allowing his unused fingers to caress gently up my sides as he moved. I swallowed as I felt a cold sweat break out over my skin, and then a warm rush move up from deep inside of me as Damon's index finger grazed a small patch of bare skin just in the center of my back. _Jesus..._

"I'm sorry about tonight, Damon. I shouldn't have talked to you like I did when we were at dinner." I whispered without the permission of my brain, but felt completely desperate to change the conversation between us, and prayed that maybe bringing up the earlier dispute would assist in cooling my now painfully burning skin. Damon released a breath as he pulled slightly more roughly at the strings laced over the center of my back, and then carefully cleared his throat.

"No you aren't. I scared you, and so you are apologizing so that I won't be harsh with you again." He said sternly as he continued moving up my back, and then took a small step closer toward me so that I could feel the warmth of his chest pressing against my shoulders. I swallowed as I shook my head in disagreement even though my brain told me to simply leave this topic alone.

"No, I am apologizing because I am sorry, Damon. I realize that I crossed the line when I shouldn't have." I rebutted softly as the last string just at the top of my shoulders finally released, and I then felt Damon slide his fingers over the thick material covering the back of my ribs just before he gripped it tightly in his hands. I took in a deep breath as I felt him suddenly rip the thick material of my corset apart roughly with his hands, and then I felt an unknown ache settle deep between my thighs as my breath finally escaped my lips in a loud gasp. I swallowed thickly as embarrassment quickly flooded my system, and then I dropped my head down until my eyes met the floor beneath me.

"I don't want your apology, Elena. I want your obedience." Damon whispered against my ear as he finally completely closed the gap between our bodies, and then slid one of his hands underneath the strings of my corset making complete contact with my overheated tender flesh for the first time. My mouth watered as I felt the cool skin of his hand caress me more than just slightly inappropriately, and then my eyes suddenly flutter closed as I felt Damon slowly drag his fingertips up my spine loosening my garment even more so as he moved.

"I swear I'm trying, Damon." I whispered not recognizing my own voice as the one that I was currently using sounded much lower, and far more desperate than the one that I was used to. Damon breathed out against the delicate skin of my ear as the rough pad of his thumb finally slid back down the length of my spine, and then finally came to rest just above my tailbone. _My God…_

"Try harder." He whispered roughly as he turned his head more closely toward mine, and then gently slipped his free hand under my chin just before turning my face slowly toward his. I swallowed thickly as my body immediately began to shake against his, and then my mind began to spin just as I finally met the cobalt blue eyes staring down at me. I felt as if I was drowning the second that his gaze locked in on mine, and the feeling was absolutely euphoric.

"What do you want from me, Damon?" I whispered as my eyes somehow forced themselves down to the soft flesh of Damon's lips, and suddenly I found myself hungering for things that hours earlier would have most likely repulsed me. Damon leaned slightly closer toward me, and then let his breath just gently tickle the softness of my skin. _Please…._

"I want you to go to bed, Elena. And then tomorrow, I want you to eat your fucking food." He whispered roughly as he stared down at me with lust consumed eyes that were brimming with an anger that only proved to cause the fire inside of me to flame even more wildly. I swallowed as I nodded slowly and then licked my painfully dry lips.

"Yes, Damon." I whispered obediently as I felt my knees beginning to shake once again, and my lips beginning to quiver above my chin. Damon nodded slowly as he seemed to study my face in slight disbelief, and then took a step back away from me releasing my corset abruptly from his hands. He swallowed thickly as he licked his lips, and then he attempted to conceal his smile as he watched me quickly catch my clothing before I ended up nearly naked in his presence.

"Good night, Elena." Damon whispered as he ran his fingers through his dark midnight colored hair, and then straightened his stance confidently once again. I nodded as I quickly pulled my clothing even tighter to my body, and then turned my eyes down toward the floor beneath me.

"Good night, Damon." I whispered as I felt a blush move over my cheeks, and my stomach begin to knot painfully tight inside of me. I heard Damon clear his throat as I watched his shoes begin to move closer toward the door, and then before I could even make sense of what had just happened, my mysterious owner disappeared completely from sight. I swallowed as I finally lifted my eyes back to the room around me, and then released a breath that I felt like I had been holding the entire night. I had absolutely no idea what had just happened between Damon and I in the confines of my bedroom, but there was one thing that I was definitely certain of. Whatever it was that had possibly just started between, it was far larger than anything I could possibly ever control.

_**A/N: Alright lovelies, what did you think? How did you like the mini Klaroline lemon? What about the mysterious priest that was Klaus' guest? How about that awkward dinner situation? The tensely intimate moment between Damon and Elena? Please let me know what you all think as I love the feedback. Thank you everyone for reading, and please review if you have the time. I suppose I better getting working on Chapter 6, I'm trying to speed up getting new material posted. Good night everyone! -DamonsMuse83**_


End file.
